


Consolation to a Bitter End

by kiorran



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Avengers Family, Avengers Tower, Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Spoilers, Domestic Avengers, F/F, F/M, M/M, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Not Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Compliant, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-02-28 20:55:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 32,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18764056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiorran/pseuds/kiorran
Summary: You can rest now.Tony remembers a blinding light.Then nothing.Morgan.Peter.Pepper. . .-----AU where Tony survives The Snap and everyone is a happy family.a.k.a the fix-it we all need





	1. In Which Peter Gets A Patch-Work Family

**Author's Note:**

> heyyyyyy
> 
> I don't really know how to start this so hello, this is my first fanfiction for Marvel and my first fanfiction in a looong time. Endgame depressed me and took me on a rollercoaster of emotions I didn't even knew I had and the first thing I thought exiting the theater was "I can fix that!" so here we are now! posting the first chapter at twelve thirty on a school night! welp, here we go
> 
> enjoy?!?!?!

_You can rest now._

 

Tony remembers a blinding light.

Then nothing.

 

_Morgan._

_Peter._

_Pepper. . ._

 

* * *

 

Peter couldn’t explain what happened, no matter how hard anyone asked. He felt himself die, watched Mr. Starks face as he turned into oblivion, and then he was in a different place. Without Tony.

 

He stood there as the other guardians materialized around him, and Mr. Strange after them. They antenna girl asked where they were but got no reply. The group just looked around them into the sea of orange nothingness that stretched far beyond where their eyes could reach. The doctor was the one to make the connection first.

 

 _We’re in the Soul Stone,_ he explained.

 

_Then where’s everyone else?_

 

“On Earth,” Peter hesitantly spoke up. “Other planets.”

 

“What?”

 

Strange put a hand on the boy’s shoulder.

 

“We were on Titan, they were on Earth. Their billions of miles away,” he continued quietly as he connected the dots. Of course, even in the supposed world of the dead, he would never get to see anyone he knew. He would never know if May, or Ned, or MJ, or hell even Flash died as well. And Tony-

 

He survived. He wasn’t with them here, and neither was that mean blue lady. They were both stuck on that planet, alone.

 

A choke came out of Peter’s throat, followed by a sob. He turned and grabbed the wizard behind him, hugging him fiercely. He had known him for less than a day, but if Tony trusted him . . .

 

That led to more sobs. Peter felt him return the hug, squeezing him tightly until Peter dropped to the ground in a pile of tears. The antenna lady soon came and hugged Peter as well, and soon the other guardians joined. A pile of people who have barely known each other comforting the small boy, comforting one other, as they realized they wouldn’t see anyone else for years, if at all.

 

For now, they only had each other.

 

* * *

 

Karen had stopped working, no signals in the Soul Stone. The long-lasting emergency battery in his suit was going to die any day now. It only provided warmth and time, which Peter only needed one of. They had been here for ten days already, and Peter had been switching his suit on and off to preserve what power he could. Soon they would have nothing to rely on for time and just have to sit there for eternity.

 

There was no sunset, no sunrise. It seemed to be eternally dawn, but there was no specific light source to pin where the light came from. There was also no food or water, but they quickly realized they didn’t need any of that, as well as oxygen. The stone seemed to keep them content and alive, but that was the only mercy it had.

 

Strange had then later convinced them all to stay where they are. Quill took lots of convincing, he was adamant on getting his girlfriend back, but the doctor explained that if they moved too far away from the place where they started, if they ever were to come back they would materialize back in space. That scared everyone. If they walked further than Titan's atmosphere, they would re-appear where they were in the soul stone relative to the universe. In other words, they would come back in space if they went too far.

 

There was also hesitance from the group as to how Strange knew if they were coming back or not, which he only replied with that he couldn’t tell them. He was avid about being here for five years at most, five days at the least. Once they passed the five days marker, they hoped for five weeks, but then that passed them by as well.

 

The first couple of weeks were mostly silent, but after a while, the group realized they were going to be together for a long time. At first, Peter kept his distance, he felt awkward with all the other adults, but soon they engulfed him into their conversations and didn’t let him sulk alone thirty feet away.

 

Every one of them believed it was their fault. From Peter not getting the gauntlet to Quill for yelling at Thanos, and they all moped together for a long time. Strange was the first one to have some common sense to give them.

 

As he explained that he knew they would get out, just not when, they realized they just had to stick it through with each other for the time being. It wasn’t so bad.

 

Strange developed a fondness for Peter, he could see why Tony liked the kid so much. Drax, Mantis, and Quill stayed together for a while, but eventually, the group became closer. With nothingness for miles, the group  _had_ to get to know each other exceptionally well.

 

The closer Peter got to the wizard, the more he persisted to be called by his real name by the child. He was hesitant at first until he slowly accepted it over time. He still referred to Tony as Mr. Stark though, because it was weird for Peter to start calling him something else when it wasn’t to his face.

 

Peter also eventually got to know the three guardians as well, and they exchanged stories from both ends. They told Peter about their escape from prison and the ultimate dance-off, and how Quill’s dad was a god and they rescued Mantis from him. Peter also told them stories of how he got his powers and when Mr. Stark recruited him to fight Captain America, which caused confusion for Quill.

 

_Wait, he’s alive?!_

 

 _Yeah, technically he_ was frozen _in ice while you were on Earth so it’s understandable you never knew. . ._

 

And with lots of badgering from both parties, Stephen also told them of his training to become a _really cool and awesome wizard man_ as Peter put it. The five bonded for weeks on end, having nothing to do but talk to each other. There were also several instances of both Peter’s getting in fights about movies and such, but that usually ended in Strange whacking Quill in the head for “picking on the kid.”

 

But after four months everyone was exhausted. It was physically impossible to sleep in the stone, everyone got tired of hearing the same stories over again, and they all started to slowly lose hope again. Stephen tried to consult everyone that _It takes time for what they’re doing back on Earth_ but soon even that lost effect.

 

But whenever one of them was in a particularly shitty mood, they would all huddle together and just hug it out. Most of the time Peter was at the center of the pile but everyone took their own turn now and then. They had become their own little messed up family in their time together.

 

Peter wasn’t going to lie, he was scared of Drax and Mantis at first, and even slightly Quill, but soon he realized they were just a bunch of goofballs winging it and that they were fun to be around. Drax was just a muscly alien who had metaphors fly over his head, Mantis was just a confused little bug who was happy to be there, and Quill was just a stubborn idiot who survived mostly on pure luck.

 

And in their time, every one of them soon looked at Peter like a newfound baby brother to protect.

 

Then the flashes started happening. The light that was what surrounded them for ages, the orange glow of their makeshift sky, started pulsing.

 

They each stood up and looked around them as they watched the orange pulse several times before a blinding light stretched out across them.

 

And Peter opened his eyes to a new landscape for the first time in months. He was back on Titan, the same spot where Mr. Stark watched him crumble away. But Mr. Stark wasn’t here this time.

 

Peter felt someone pull him up from the ground and looked up to see Stephen. Behind him were Drax, Mantis, and Quill. They all smiled at each other before Stephen opened a portal in front of them to an already raging battle going on. They already knew what this was, how long it had been, and what’s going on from the tiny pieces of information Stephen could give them.

 

Then they ran forward together, their small patchwork family, to join the battle that had started without them.

 

Peter reunited with his mentor, met lots of badass women, flew by on Thor’s hammer, and then watched Mr. Stark die right in front of him. But this couldn’t have been right. He just got back to the real world and was finally able to see his old mentor after months, years on Tony’s end, only to watch him die minutes later? No, this couldn’t be happening. Peter couldn’t believe it, wouldn’t believe it.

 

Mrs. Potts was in front of him, holding Mr. Starks lifeless body, weeping, when another lady ran up beside her. Peter recognized her as the woman who he gave the gauntlet to, only minutes ago. Peter could barely hear her words of _Stand back!_ over his own crying but as he watched everyone else back up a few steps he quickly followed.

 

The lady then lit up like a supernova as Peter watched from ten feet away. When the light disappeared, Peter instantly ran forward to where Mr. Stark still lied. The smell of burning flesh was in the air, and Peter could recognize some other heroes like Captain America and Bruce Banner in his peripheral vision, but he was only paying attention to what Mrs. Potts was saying to the Iron Man suit.

 

“FRIDAY, what’s the diagnostics,” she said as fresh tears still ran down her face. Her voice sounded hoarse.

 

Peter was never happier in his life to hear a robots reply.

 

_Heart is beating, recommendation to get to a hospital immediately. In current condition, BOSS will survive._

 

Peter almost burst into tears again.

 

Mr. Stark was alive.

 

* * *

(edit from after posting chapter two and realizing the endnotes for the first chapter go to the end of the latest chapter *rolls eyes*)

so I think the first couple of chapters are probably going to be short and mostly world-building stuff, but later it's gonna pick up with the shitty, fun stuff that is the Avengers Fam. I have no plan for this, only that I knooow I want to continue it, and I have a vacation coming up soon so I'll be able to type lots on the airplane. this story is probably going to have like no plot what so ever and is just going to be the Avengers hanging out, but in all honesty, isn't that all we want??

a n y w a y s   
thanks for reading! leave a comment or kudos! or don't, I don't care! have a nice day!


	2. In Which Peter Gets an Explanation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my god, you guys! 
> 
> The feedback for this story has been so amazing and I can't even express my gratitude for all of you!! I posted the first chapter on a whim last night, and not even twelve hours later I had 1000 hits and maybe 60 kudos! You guys are all so great, and I don't even know how many I have now! Ahh sorry for all the exclamation points, but I'm just so excited!!! 
> 
> Thanks to all of you for reading and enjoy!

 

Stephen had opened a portal for Tony to go to the hospital in Wakanda, Pepper and Peter following right behind. Right before it closed, Pepper turned around to the wizard asking him to also get their daughter. _How much had Peter missed?_

 

Now Peter was bouncing his foot rhythmically next to Mrs. Potts and her daughter - _was she Mrs. Stark now? -_ as she answered his questions about what had happened.

 

The world had actually gotten better, Mrs. Potts explained. Global warming wasn’t as big as a threat as it was before, and many trash islands in the ocean were cleaned up. Peter also found out that Mr. Stark had given lots of money to what was left to the government (surprisingly) to help fund millions of acres of solar panels to power the United States. Air pollution was also dwindling from people rarely using cars or planes, and ice caps had slowly started to stop melting.

 

Technology had come to a standstill, though. With many people still mourning no one would have even bought new technology if it was invented. It also didn’t help that the world’s leading technology producer had gone to live with his family in a cabin for five years.

 

She then moved on to explain how her husband invented time travel with quantum space to get everyone back. _Stupidly,_  she added. After Thanos destroyed the original infinity stones, no one bothered doing anything but mourn for years, until Scott (Ant-Man, Peter realized) came out of the quantum realm thanks to a lucky rat. Then everyone got hope and started working again, theorizing about how to get the stones back and everyone else that had been killed.

 

She also explained what happened in their personal lives during the five years Peter was gone. Mr. Stark and now Mrs. Stark settled in a cozy, yet million dollar cabin and had a four-year-old daughter now, Morgan Stark, who was sleeping against her mother's shoulder as she talked.

 

After she finished, there was an awkward beat of silence before she spoke again.

 

“He missed you a lot, you know.”

 

Peter looked up from where his head rested in his hands, his eyes wide.

 

“He almost did nothing until he found an old picture of you guys of the day your internship became official. He was hesitant to do anything, he didn’t want to leave the happiness he found with us in our home. . . but he couldn’t help but miss you.”

 

Peter’s stomach dropped as he listened.

 

“I don’t think he knew I saw him, so don’t tell him I said anything, but just to let you know. He truly did miss you,” she repeated.

 

Peter’s eyes started tearing up again and that’s when Morgan started to stir against her mom.

 

She sat up blearily and rubbed her eyes before opening them to look at Peter and let out a tiny gasp. That’s when he realized he was still in his Iron Spider Suit.

 

“I know you!” she exclaimed, now wide awake. “Your Peter! Daddy talks about you, he says your my brother!”

 

Peter choked at her words.

 

“I also know your secret,” she whispered to him, then giggled and leaned over her mom. “You're the Spider-Man!”

 

Peter cracked a smile then put a finger to his mouth. “You can’t tell anyone, okay? I’m kinda supposed to have a secret identity!”

 

She giggled again before pulling him close.

 

“You should probably take off your suit before anyone sees you!”

 

“Maybe later,” Peter said sitting in the couch next to her. “Right now I’m waiting for news on your daddy.”

 

Pepper smiled at the two then pulled Morgan back to sit comfortably on her lap. “Don’t bother him too much, okay sweetie?”

 

“But he’s my brother,” she protested, a frown forming on her face. “I’ve never seen him before, I need to learn all about him!”

 

Peter laughed than smiled at Mrs. Stark.

 

“It’s okay, there’s nothing to do now anyway,” he said. Morgan looked back at him again and beamed.

 

“See, mommy!”

 

“Okay, but don’t pester him too much.”

 

Morgan then climbed over her to sit in Peter’s lap, slightly putting him on edge. He hasn’t had contact with anyone younger than him for months, especially someone he never met, but he couldn’t help but shift his knees to make her more comfortable as she snuggled into him.

 

“Alright, missy, what do you want to know?” Peter asked.

 

* * *

 

After an hour of pestering Peter, much to her mother's dismay, Morgan was starting to feel drowsy again. It was nearing morning in Wakanda, but back in America on her normal sleep schedule, it was well into the middle of the night. Peter was also starting to get sore, the battle finally catching up to him, before he thought of something.

 

“Oh, shit!”

 

Morgan lifted her head off his shoulder to give him a quizzical look before leaning back down.

 

“Mrs. Potts,” he whispered. She had been on her phone for the past hour since her daughter was preoccupied. “Yes?” she answered looking up.

 

“Can I, uh, borrow your phone, please? I really need to call my aunt. . .”

 

“Oh, of course!” she said handing the phone over. Peter instantly started dialing Aunt May's number.

 

“Hello?” she answered, picking up almost too quickly.

 

“Aunt May?”

 

“Peter!” He could hear the relief in her voice through the phone. “Oh my god, I’m so glad you're okay! Wait, are you okay? Where are you now? I went to the compound but only found people walking around so much wreckage! They said some guy took you to Wakanda? I tried calling you but I didn’t know how to reach you! I didn’t even know if you had your phone! How are you, where have you been?! I never saw you when we were trapped, but I saw Ned after I assumed was a couple of days and he said you went off with Tony in some alien ship! I was worried sick, but I couldn’t do anything! Are you hurt? Whose with you now? Can I-”

 

“May,” Peter cut her off. “I’m fine! I’m in a Wakanda hospital now with Mrs. Potts - erm, Mrs. Stark, and their daughter Morgan. We’re waiting for Tony to get out of surgery now.”

 

“Surgery? What happened?”

 

Peter winced before speaking again. “He had to take all the infinity stones and do another snap to make sure Thanos and all of his army died.”

 

“Thanos? Infinity stones?”

 

That’s when it dawned on Peter that everyone trapped probably had no idea where they were or why, and none of them had someone like Stephen to explain it all to them in their months of solitude.

 

“Uh, I’ll have to explain it to you later. Are you still at the compound?”

 

“No, a couple of people told me to leave as they examined the destroyed building and such, so I went back to our apartment. And hey, just so you know, we’re some lucky ones here cause our complex was abandoned, but lots of other apartment buildings are in a hard place because there’s families coming back to find their old home with new people living in it. Just as a heads up. I’ll try and contact the Leeds, but I don’t know if they'll be there or if they even have a phone on them.”

 

“Alright,” Peter replied. “Um, I’ll try and be home as soon as possible but I just want to wait until I can see Mr. Stark again. Is that okay?”

 

Peter could almost see her smile through the screen. “Of course, honey. But please be safe and have yourself checked out! There were lots of people at the compound injured and dead so I just want to make sure your good, okay? Peter, do you hear me?”

 

“Yes, Aunt May, I hear you. I’ll see you soon, love you!”

 

“Love you!”

 

Peter ended the call and went to hand back Mrs. Potts, wait, Stark her phone back before realizing Morgan had fallen asleep on him during his call and that Mrs. Stark was watching her.

 

“Oh! Uh, here you go Mrs. Stark,” he mumbled, “Thank you!”

 

She gave him another small smile before going back on her phone and giving him a small ‘Your welcome’ in response.

 

Peter watched Morgan rest on him then looked around the room for a few minutes before getting bored. He was nervous about starting to bounce his leg for fear of waking the young girl up. He looked at Mrs. Stark, then at the floor, then back at Mrs. Stark to finally notice her feverishly typing away at her phone. Her brow was creased and her lips pursed showing she was agitated in some way.

 

“Um, Mrs. Stark, are you okay? You seem on edge. . .” Peter hesitantly asked.

 

She glanced up at him quickly before going back to her phone. “Oh, nothing,” she replied. “Just trying to get the old Stark Tower back, I doubt we’ll be using the compound soon and with all the Avengers finally back, they’re definitely all going to need somewhere to stay. And please, call me Pepper.”

 

“Wait, when did you finally sell the tower?!”

 

She paused then shook her head. “Well, we were in the process of selling it. Everything was cleared out and it’s all in storage close by, but the company owning it now hasn’t done anything to it, especially after the decimation.” The ping of a message coming in made her look down at the screen again. “And they seem really persistent about keeping it, but a couple more million might do it for them.”

 

Peter was surprised at how easily she was talking about giving away millions of dollars, but he guessed that’s what it’s like being a billionaire.

 

“Ah, finally,” she said, standing up from her chair. “I’m going to have to go and take a call, do you mind watching her, Peter?”

 

He shook his head no slowly before watching Mrs- _Pepper_ leave the room, pulling her phone up to her ear.

 

Once she was gone, Peter looked back at Morgan on his chest then back down the hallway Mr. Stark was currently in. Nurses and doctors were bustling through the hallway, and every couple minutes they wheeled in another wounded soldier from a portal at the compound. Peter’s eyes became heavy as he looked around when he realized that he, technically, hadn’t slept in five months. Seeing that Morgan was as comfortable and safe as she was, Peter closed his eyes and let himself drift off for the first time in a long time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Should I be posting another chapter within less than 24 hours of the first one? Probably not. Did I do it anyway? Hell Yeah!
> 
> So this chapter was definitely a filler, but the next chapter is probably going to be introducing someone very exciting and I can't wait!! 
> 
> And I can't reiterate this enough, but thank you guys so much for the incredible feedback! I seriously can't stand how awesome this is for me, and I can't wait to talk to more of you soon so don't be shy to leave a comment! 
> 
> And I just realized this story is probably mostly going to be in Peter's point of view and with him as the main character, but there will probably be some other explanation chapters with other characters P.O.V. 
> 
> a n y w a y s  
> Thanks for reading again and drop a comment or kudos if ya feel like it!


	3. In Which Peter Becomes Family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> again, thank all you guys for so mich positive feeback!! I’m blown away at everything this story has become, because for me it was only supposed to be a story from my mind about what should have happened, but getting to share it with you guys and having so much of you enjoy it means so much to me! So thank you! 
> 
> e n j o y

“Are you dead?”

 

Peter woke up to a teen girl poking his arm. Morgan was sound asleep on him with her arms wrapped around his neck and head resting on his chest.

 

“Um, no, I don’t think so.” Peter blinked a couple times then rubbed his eyes. “Who are you?”

 

The girl smirked at him then stood up straight and crossed her arms. “I’m Shuri, Princess of Wakanda.”

 

Peter’s eyes widened then glanced down at Morgan. “Um, am I supposed to be bowing to you, because I’m a little preoccupied. . .”

 

“No, it’s okay,” she laughed. “I assume your Peter Parker, Spider-Man, right?”

 

“Uh, yeah.”

 

“Cool. Anyway, Tony Stark woke up a couple hours ago, he’s asking for you.”

 

Peter shuffeld under Morgan. “Really? Can I, uh, can we see him? Where’s Pepper?”

 

“She’s with him now, she wanted some time alone together,” Shuri explained, “but I’m sure they want to see their kids now.”

 

“Oh, um, I’m not- Mr. Stark isn’t- well, he’s not my, um, dad,” Peter stuttered rubbing the back of his neck, face flushing red.

 

Shuri held back a laugh behind her smirk. “Really? You acted like it during the battle, and before the whole decamation thing, from what I’ve heard.

 

“No, he’s, um, just my mentor, I guess.”

 

“Yeah, I know.”

 

“Wait- what?”

 

Shuri let out the laughter she was holding in. “I knew you weren’t related, I was teasing you. It was funny making you squirm.”

 

Peter could feel the heat crawling up his neck and he only wished that she couldn’t see how red and embarrassed he really was.

 

“Anway,” she continued, “his room is down that hall.” She waved a hand lazily towards a different part of the building. “He was moved there after his surgery, he’s only recovering now. Room 193.”

 

Peter angled Morgan comfortably on his shoulder before standing up.

 

“Um, thank you,” he said before quickly turning and running as fast as he could in a hospital with a child in his arms. He glanced at the different room numbers before finally making it to 193, stopping suddenly and nearly knocking another nurse over.

 

“What’s going on?” Morgan quietly said into his shoulder, not bothering to pull herself up.

 

“We’re going to see your dad, he finally woke up.”

 

As Peter raised his hand to knock, the door opened and Pepper stood in front of them with a slightly annoyed, mostly happy face. “Took you long enough.”

 

She stood back and let Peter into the room.

 

Mr. Stark was lying in a white hospital bed with cords and IVs coming out of him, but he looked relaxed as he saw the teenager walk in with his daughter. He had a couple cuts on his face covered with small bandages, but the dirt of from the battle was washed off and it looked like he had gotten a shaving in between everything. The blanket on the bed was pulled up to his chest as he leaned back, sitting straight up and propped by a pillow behind him. But the most jarring thing, Peter noticed, was the absence of his right arm.

 

Where his arm should have been was a nub that was about two inches away from his shoulder. It was covered in a white bandage that wrapped around his whole shoulder and stopped just before his neck. Despite all that, he still smiled as Peter sat down at the foot of his bed and laid Morgan on his left side.

 

She instantly wrapped around the left side of his chest, hugging him before resting her head on his shoulder and falling asleep again.

 

Mr. Stark wrapped his arm around her, pulling her close, before giving her a kiss on her forehead and looking back up to Peter.

 

“Hey, underoos.”

 

Peter couldn’t stop himself from letting the tears that were building in his eyes fall while still smiling at the man.

 

“Mr. Stark, I-”

“Kid, call me Tony. After everything we’ve been through, it’s fine. Besides, you called me Tony when you thought I was dying, so what’s it now?”

 

Peter let out a wet laugh as he reached up with his sleeve to wipe at his eyes.

 

“We thought we won, but we couldn’t really have won if we lost you. Mr. Stark, I-”

 

Tony gave Peter a glare.

 

“Tony. . . we thought we lost you, I thought I lost you. And I couldn’t have done anything to save you, and that’s what hurt. I. . . I would have thought it was my fault if you died.”

 

Tony let go of Morgan and reached out with his hand to Peter’s and gave it as tight of a squeeze as he could. “It never was your fault, any of it. And it wouldn’t have been your fault if I did die. But look at me now, I’m better than I’ve ever been! I got my charming family surrounding me and I, me specifically, saved everyone in the universe from total damnation single-handedly. Literally, look at this,” he joked looking down where his arm should have been. “You can’t get rid of Iron Man that easily. And you sure as hell can’t get rid of Tony Stark just as he got everything he’s ever wanted.”

 

“And what is that?” Pepper asked as if she already knew the answer, walking up from where she stood against the wall.

 

“A fantastic wife and two lovely kids,” he said smiling, Pepper smiling back. 

 

“Two?” Peter choked out.

 

Tony looked over at him and gave his hand another squeeze. “Yeah, kid, two.”

 

“Aren’t you forgetting someone?” Pepper piped up, laughing a bit. 

 

Tony gave her a look. “No? What are you- oh, shit. Three. Three kids. I should call him soon.”

 

He looked a little on edge now, frantically looking around the room. “Hey, Pep, can I have my p-”

 

She handed it to him before he could finish the sentence, but Peter was still thoroughly confused.

 

“Um, do you have a secret love child or something? What’s going on?”

 

Pepper patted him on the back as she watched Tony feverishly type in a number. “He met this kid a while back in Tennessee. He hasn’t seen him since, oh, 2013? But they regularly kept in contact before the Decemation . . . when he also died.”

 

“Oh.”

 

The phone rang aloud until it was picked up and Peter heard what sounded like another teenagers voice say hello, then Tony put the phone to his ear and began talking to the stranger.

 

“Peter, why don’t you take Morgan down to get something to eat for breakfast, I’m sure your both starving,” Pepper said. “There’s also a change of clothes in the backpack over there, I asked Strange to send one over a couple hours ago.”

 

Peter nodded in response and said thank you before taking the bag and going down the hallway to change in the bathroom. A t-shirt, a pair of jeans, and a sweatshirt and some sneakers were what was in the bag. The t-shirt was a little too small for Peter’s liking so he threw the sweatshirt over it even thiugh it was probably extremly hot outside. Then stuffing his suit back into the bag, he made his way back out to go pick up Morgan.

 

Tony was now off the phone and quietly talking to Pepper once Peter got back from the bathroom.

 

“I think there’s a couple restaurants and cafes outside of the hospital in the town if you don’t mind going with Morgan,” Pepper said to him. Peter noticed Morgan sitting at the edge of the bed now rubbing at her eyes.

 

“Yeah, that’s fine. Come on, Morgan,” Peter said, holding his hand out for the little girl. He watched as she jumped down from the bed, gave her mom and dad a kiss, then ran over and grabbed Peters hand. He smiled down at her then turned his attention back to Tony and Pepper. Tony made a shooing motion with his hand before saying, “Go, kid, explore while your still here. I’ll be right here when you get back.”

 

Morgan started to pull him towards the door so he gave one last smile to the couple before picking the girl up and putting her on his shoulders easily. She giggled as she sat above him as they went through the hallways back to the main entrance of the hospital.

 

As they reached the door Peter set Morgan down and held her hand again so they could walk under it. After walking for a couple minutes on the sidewalks together, Peter realized he had no idea where they were going.

 

“Need some directions?” a voice said from behind them. Peter turned around to see the girl from before walking up to them. Shuri?

 

“Um, yeah we're just looking for somewhere to eat,” Peter explained. “Kinda didn’t think it through before we left, though.”

 

Shuri laughed at him then looked down at Morgan. “And who might this little lady be?”

 

“I’m Morgan,” she said confidently and holding her hand out. Shuri shoot Peter a look of surprise before kneeling down and shaking the little girls hand. Peter smiled at the exchange, thinking about how he's only know this girl for less than a day and he’d already do anything for her.

 

“Well, Morgan,” Shuri said standing back up. “Have you ever been to Starbucks?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Peter: I’ve only had Morgan for one day, but if anything happenes to her I’ll kill everyone here and then myself 
> 
> i PrOmIsE oThEr cHaRaCtErS wiLL cOmE SoOn 
> 
> and thank you all again for so much feedback and support, love you all sooo much!!!
> 
> a n y w a y s  
> drop a comment or kudos if you want to!!!! but only if you want to its oKaY


	4. In Which Peter Climbs Some Walls

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't even say it again, but just in case you didn't hear me the first hundred times, THANK YOU GUYS SO MUCH! Honestly, I'm still blown away by all the feedback and everything, especially with this only being out for less than a week... Gahhh thank you again and e n j o y 
> 
> also as an fyi I didnt proofread this chapter cause i DiDn’T fEeL LiKe iT and we die like soilders so enjoying reading my mistakes!!!!

A bewildered look came across Peter’s face as Shuri mentioned Starbucks.

 

“You guys have a Starbucks in Wakanda?” Peter asked.

 

“Yep! It was one of the few things they actually did while everyone was gone,” she explained. “Okoye always wanted one here so. . . Actually Wakanda didn’t stop much things even with their king and everyone gone. They did what they were doing before we opened our borders, just slower and with barely any motivation and without a king. At least that’s what they told us when we got back.”

 

Peter nodded as she went along, then looked down at Morgan  by his side. She was staring up as a train went by above them and then looked back at Peter once it had passed. “This place is so cool!”

 

The teenagers laughed at her enthusiasm as Shuri led them around the corner and into a Starbucks. Morgan ran ahead, letting go of Peter’s hand, and held the door open for the two as they walked in.

 

“Why, thank you,” Shuri said to the girl as they walked in. Morgan giggled as she followed them to the small line at the register before Peter picked her up again and rested her on his hip.

 

“What do you want, Missy?”

 

Morgan pretended to think as Peter bent down so she could see everything in the glass case. “Cake pop!”

 

They went to the register, ordering a frappuccino for Shuri, a chocolate cake pop for Morgan, and a plain black coffee for Peter. They also picked up two sandwiches and a salad for lunch.

 

“That’s gross,” Shuri commented as they picked up their drinks. “Who actually likes plain coffee?”

 

“Me, who is trying to stay awake so this little bean doesn’t run off,” he said as she ruffled Morgans hair. She pouted at him before raising her arms at him. Peter faked an annoyed look then handed the sandwiches and salad to Shuri and putting Morgan back on his shoulders. “Where to now?”

 

“There’s a park a couple streets away, we could eat our lunch there,” Shuri mentioned. Peter nodded before ducking under the door with Morgan as they walked back outside. The sun was high in the sky now shining down on the whole futuristic city. People passed by without sparing a glance at the princess, a white boy, and a little girl riding his shoulders. They walked and talked for a couple minutes before reaching a large park area with several walking paths and a children's playground. No one seemed to be at the park despite everyone who was walking on the streets. They were probably reuniting with their lost loved ones.

 

The group made their way to a park bench were they set up their food and began eating. Morgan stuffed the cake pop in her face and grabbed a couple of grapes from Peters tray before running onto the playgrounds slide. The teens watched her amusedly go up the stairs, slide down, then go back up again before they went back to eating.

 

“You know,” Peter said after a couple minutes of stuffing his face. He was now on his salad. “despite not having to eat in the soul stone or whatever for months, I never felt hungry until I came back to earth. Like, I didn’t need to eat but then once we materialized back it was like I finally felt not eating for five months. And not sleeping, but that’s another story. I’m still tired. But even though, when we were fighting it was in the back of my mind so I didn’t even really know just how hungry I was until Pepper mentioned food. _Then_ not eating for five months caught up to me.”

 

Shuri nodded along at his explanation, still slowly chewing her sandwich. “I get that, especially the sleeping part. When I saw you sleeping with Morgan was when I realized how tired I was. I haven’t gotten any sleep since we came back, so now I’ve probably been awake for, oh, sixteen hours? Your lucky you got to nap.”

 

Peter glanced at his cup of coffee before picking it up and handing it out to her, but Shuri made a face then waved it away. “Even if I had to stay awake for a whole week, I would never resort to drinking that shit.”

 

“Shit!”

 

Peter and Shuri froze before looking down at Morgan who had sneaked up on them.

 

“My daddy and mommy say that word! Shit!”

 

“Oh, no!” Peter frantically said, freaking out a little. “We don’t say that word, and you certainly don’t either missy! I’ll tell your dad that you said a bad word!”

 

Morgan just giggled before running back to the playground shouting it over again. Peter glanced at Shuri who had her hands over her mouth and a shocked look on her face. “Oh my god, I’m so sorry!”

 

“It’s fine!” Peter said, waving his hands. “We just can’t let Tony ever know about it!”

 

\---

Tony found out anyway. It was the first thing she said to her dad as they came back from the park. Luckily for everyone in the room, Pepper was in the bathroom at the time. Shuri frantically apologized to Tony as he just stared bewildered at his daughter before laughing.

 

“Mr. Stark?” Shuri asked only now stopping her apologies after seeing him laughing.

 

He waved a hand dismissively then rubbed Morgans head lovingly. “It’s fine, it isn’t the first time she said it before. We just can’t let Pep ever know about this.”

 

“Know about what?”

 

Tony blanched as he looked at the door to se Pepper there with her arms crossed.

 

“Um, we’re just gonna go now. . .” Peter said before waving goodbye to Morgan and dashing out the door with Shuri close behind him. Once they were free from the hospital they finally caught to catch their breath.

 

“Maybe not exercising for five months wasn’t such a good idea,” Peter said as he bent over catching his breath. Still, he got over it much quicker than Shuri.

 

“Maybe,” she agreed, still huffing. “Hey, I have an idea, do you wanna see my lab?”

 

Shuri started walking away before peter could even get an excited _Yes!_ out. They chatted a bit about being gone for months and what they did in the soul stone before they stopped in front of a towering building, gleaming in the Wakanda sun.

 

“Woah,” Peter said. “This is probably bigger than any building in New York.”

 

“Probably,” Shuri said nonchalantly opening the door and walking in. Peter hurried after her and watched as she waved at a couple people at the front desk then made her way over to the elevator. She waited for Peter to get in before pressing a button making the elevator start to go down.

 

“Wait, your lab is underground?!”

 

“Duh, that’s where all the vibranium is. It’s right next to the mining area.”

 

“That’s . . . amazing.” Peter was astonished. He was even more astonished as she led him out of the elevator, through the halls, and into her lab.

 

There was a ceiling to floor window showcasing all the mining of the black and purple vibranium. A train sped by, probably carrying some of it up to the surface. Several lab workers bustled around the room working on their projects and giving a curt nod to Shuri before going back to their work. Holograms were up all around the place displaying screens and numbers and formulas, and experiments were going off all around the place.

 

All Peter could do was mumbled out a single _woah_.

 

Shuri grinned at his reaction before pulling him over to a table.

 

“Recently I’ve been working on something for my brothers suit, something to help him stick to walls if he ever needs to climb something,” she explained. “I know he has his claws, but that's not always reliable so I’m trying to make some sort of adhesion to add into his suit to help,” she explained. “I’ve tried bases stronger than glue and things like that, and I’ve even broken down their compounds, but nothings been able to stick, than release, than stick again with the same amount of suction, if you know what I mean.”

 

To Peter’s surprise, he did actually follow what she was saying. Well, he should anyway, he did go to a STEM school, he thought.

 

“That’s kinda funny, cause I can actually stick to walls,” he said rubbing the back of his neck.

 

Shuri eyes widened as she looked at him up and down. “Really?”

 

“Uh, yeah. After getting bit by that radioactive spider, I got some of these cool powers which include sticking to walls like a spider and having this sort of six sense? I call it my spider sense, it alerts me of danger or something coming by giving me chills or something.”

 

“Can I see?” Shuri asked excitedly.

 

“See what?”

 

“You stick to walls, idiot!” She grabbed his arm then took him to a wall were a hologram was displayed on and with the wave of her hand she dismissed it. “Come on, go!”

 

She took a step back as she eagerly watched Peter walk over to the wall. “It’s kind of weird not doing this in my suit,” he said glancing back at her.

 

She just shook her hand and looked at him more intensely.

 

Peter let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding in than took of his shoes and touched the wall with his fingertips. Then he gingerly lifted one foot off the ground and put it on too.

 

“All fours!” Shuri shouted behind him. Peter just shook his head then moved his other foot onto the wall and began slowly climbing up. As he climbed higher and higher, he caught the attention of some workers around the room who set down their projects to watch him scale a wall with nothing.

 

Shuri looked just as excited as Peter did when he entered the lab.

 

Once Peter reached the ceiling and started hanging upside down from it was when she really freaked out. Then as he let go with his hands and hung using only his feet, Shuri started mumbling words at a mile a minute.

 

Peter casually went back over to the wall and climbed down than walked back over to Shuri’s table where she was frantically writing formulas and other stuff down.

 

“Is it your sweat or something you secrete that makes you stick, or is it something that has to do with your fingerprints?” she asked.

 

Peter just shrugged. “I honestly never put too much thought into it, I usually focus on making my web fluid for swinging and stuff.”

 

“Wait, you make that? It doesn’t come out of you?”

 

Peter gave a disgusted look to her. “Come out of me? Hell no, that’s gross. I just make a chemical compound with the things I have access to in my school lab them put the mixture into my web shooters.”

 

“Oh, you’re definitely going to have to show me that as well,” Shuri said. She was getting a little bit antsy as she got more excited.

 

Peter just nodded along as she grabbed his hand and pulled it under a microscope.

 

“I don’t think it’s something I secrete, like sweat or whatever,” Peter explained. “Though the fabric is a little bit thinner on the hands and feet. But I think it’s something with my skin. Like you know how spiders have these retractable, small little claw things that let them climb stuff? I think it’s like that. I did notice that after the bite my hands did get a little rougher.”

 

“Interesting,” she mutter as she continued looking through the microscope. She then stood back up and clasped her hands together. “Is it alright if I take a sample of your skin?”

 

“Um, what?”

 

“Just a little slice of dead skin, for research purposes!”

 

“I guess so,” Peter said. “It shouldn’t hurt that much, I suppose, especially with my healing powers.”

 

“You have healing powers as well?!” Shuri shouted, amazed.

 

“Yeah, kinda. It just lets me heal faster than normal people, but it causes me to have a really fast metabolism and be hungry a lot.”

 

Shuri had a look on her face like Christmas had come early for her.

 

“We are going to do _so_ many experiments,” she stated.

 

Peter panicked at that and quickly shook his head no. “Please don’t shoot me or anything to see what happens!”

 

Shuri just have him a bewildered look. “What? Why would I do that?”

 

“I dunno,” Peter shrugged, “because you sounded like you wanted to see how my body would react to all different, probably scary, things.”

 

“No, weirdo, just taking samples of you and whatever! I wanna see what that spider did to you, exactly, and how it affected your DNA and such,” she explained. “I would never shoot you for research purposes. My brother, however, if he was wearing his suit and I needed to try something. . .”

 

Peter wanted to change the subject before she thought of anything else to hurt King T’challa with.

 

“So, do you want that skin sample, or?”

 

“Of course!” Shuri instantly got excited again and started leading him to another room off the side of the lab. “Right his way.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is probably another filler chapter???? but idk??? there will porbably be another two or three chapters in wakanda before they go home but I honestly don’t know beacause I have literally nothing planned oops
> 
> some good news though is I think this is the longest chapter yet with over 2000 words so woo hoo!!
> 
> a n y w a y s  
> leave a comment or kudos if ya like and if ya dont like then just skip away and enjoy your life of loneliness!!!!


	5. In Which Peter Finds an Angel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is so tooth-rotting-ly fluffy that I didn't even realize how long it was until I was finished, and even then it was supposed to be longer than this. I guess that's just gonna be in the next chapter then, oops?
> 
> anyway thank you all again for so much support and love, I seriously cannot believe this story has gotten almost 5000 hits in less than a week! thank you all so much, and don't ever hesitate to drop a comment! with that, here's probably my favorite chapter so far. . .
> 
> e n j o y !

After hours of working in the lab together, other workers started to slowly trickle out leaving Peter and Shuri alone. Once they realized everyone had left was when they finally started packing up their work.

 

“Hey, do you know where I’m going to sleep tonight?” Peter asked. “Ya know since I kinda slept in the hospital the other day. . .”

 

“I believe my brother said Mr. Stark was being moved to a guest room at the palace once he recovered, you’ll probably be able to stay nearby,” Shuri responded.

 

“Woah, the real palace?!”

 

“Duh. Is there a fake one I didn’t know about?”

 

Shuri started leading them back up to the elevator. “I think my brother said Mr. Stark needs to stay an extra day here so they can run some tests to make sure he’s fine after the surgery. So this should be your last day if you're staying with him because then you have tonight and then they run the tests tomorrow so you’ll leave that afternoon.”

 

“Aw, that sucks.” Peter’s shoulders slouched. “You better update me on everything with your research because if not, I’m taking my skin back!”

 

Shuri laughed as she pressed the elevator button. “Of course, maybe I’ll start calling my brother Sticky Cat if it actually works.”

 

“I doubt King T'challa would like that,” Peter laughed. Shuri just hummed.  

 

Once they reached the main level, Shuri got a notification on her bracelet, then pressed it open for a small screen to open on her wrist. “Mr. Stark is now resting at the palace with Mrs. Stark and Morgan,” Shuri read to Peter, then shut off the bracelet and started walking towards the front doors again. “I’ll ride with you to the palace.”

 

Peter was feeling a little giddy inside. Yesterday he saved the world, and now he was staying at the world’s richest country’s palace? Could this week get any better?

 

Shuri led him outside to a sleek black car parked on the sidewalk then got in the drivers' side.

 

“Woah, wait a minute. Can you actually drive?” Peter asked. If it was true she was sixteen, then she shouldn’t even have a license yet according to New York's standards.

 

“Of course I can drive? I literally helped my brother in a car chase a few years back,” she explained. “Given, I was here and the car in a different country, but that's not important! I can still drive!"

 

“Oh, okay,” Peter said getting in the passenger's seat. “In Americ, we don’t get our license until seventeen, and even then we don’t even get our full license until eighteen.”

 

“America is weird,” Shuri stated as she started the car and drove off.

 

Peter loved looking out the window at all of Wakanda as the drove pass. It was a straight shot from the lab building to the palace, going through lots of jungle and passing some villages. Wakanda was so different from New York compared to all the skyscrapers it has with barely any plant life. As they pulled into the palace entry way a couple of minutes later, Peter realized it looked more like a grand temple. Even though, he could probably guess it looked way more modernized and futuristic inside.

 

They got out of the car once they reached the entrance and were greeted by several woman standing guard at the palace doors.

 

“Those are the Dora Milaje,” Shuri whispered as they passed them and walked inside. “There Wakandas group of warriors.”

 

Peter nodded in understanding then stepped inside the palace after Shuri. It was beautifully decorated with lots of sleek marble and silver rimmed objects. It didn’t scream _rich_ as many other expensive places did, but it let you know it was expensive by the carefully crafted design taste and sleekness of it all. Shuri led Peter off the side of the main entrance to some stairs going to a second floor, then pointed up them.

 

“Those are guest rooms up there, the Stark family should already be settled in one of them, I suppose. Just choose another one and go to sleep, you don’t have anything with you right?” Peter nodded then she continued. “I’ll send some pyjamas up later so you can wear what your wearing now tomorrow so you don’t have to sleep in them."

 

“Thank you,” Peter said before turning to go up the stairs.

 

“Peter?”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“It was nice meeting you, tiny white boy, we should do this again sometime.”

 

Peter smiled at her comment. “Definitely! You should come and visit America soon!”

 

Shuri just nodded and smiled then walked away.

 

Once she was gone, Peter turned and dashed quickly up the stairs until her heard voices behind some doors. He opened it to find Tony telling a story to a sleepy Morgan with Pepper listening from a chair next to the bed. Another bed was rested against the other wall, untouched, and Peter made his way over to that one then sat down.

 

“Hey, kiddo,” Tony said as he saw Peter sit down. “How was Wakanda?”

 

“So cool!” Peter gushed. “Their technology is so advanced and amazing! Shuri took me down to her lab next to the vibranium mine and showed me some of her stuff, then I gave her some of my DNA so she could test it with one of Black Panther's suit, and then-”

 

Tony silenced him with the wave of his hand. “Hold up, you gave her your DNA? How exactly?”

 

“Just a some skin and blood samples, nothing much, but then-”

 

“Peter, you gave your DNA to someone you just met today?”

 

“Yeah,” he shrugged. “It’s not that big of a deal. And Shuri’s so nice and friendly and she was just using it for her science experiment and stuff and I mean, she is a princess, so technically I don’t even know if I legally could say no to her. . .”

 

“Kid, I know she’s a princess and whatever, but you can’t give your DNA to strangers.” Tony gave Peter a look.

 

“Well, I wouldn’t give it to just anyone Mr. Stark- um, Tony,” Peter said quietly. “I know that it's bad and if bad people find out about my mutation, then they can make more of people like me and do bad things but-”

 

“Hey,” Tony said, “I know you don’t mean anything bad, just keep in mind what exactly your doing next time, okay?”

 

Peter nodded.

 

“As fun as this has been,” Pepper said standing up from her chair, “we should probably get to bed. Morgan’s sleeping here tonight, Peter, so you can sleep in that bed if you want to. If not, there’s some other rooms down the hall.”

 

“No, that’s fine, I don’t mind sharing a room,” Peter said smiling. “Besides, Morgan’s adorable, I could never leave her alone!”

 

“Great, now there’s two annoying brats to care for,” Tony said as he stood from Morgans bed. Peter playfully pouted and him and slouched on his own bed. Tony let out a laugh at seeing his face then crossed the room and gave Peter a kiss on the forehead. Peter was too shocked to respond so he stayed frozen on the bed.

 

“We’ll be right across the hall if any of you need us, okay Peter?” Pepper said. Peter just nodded.

 

“Don’t go to bed late or I’ll take your suit back,” Tony said and then he closed the door and they walked away.

 

Peter’s mind was going a a mile a minute. Did Tony really care that much about him, to view him as his own son and part of his family? Really, it was all he ever wanted since his Uncle Ben died, someone to look up to like a father figure and see as a father. But if you had told him years ago that that person would be Tony Stark, he would have laughed in your face.

 

Before Peter got comfortable in bed, he decided to go to the bathroom since he hadn’t all day, and once he got back to the room Morgan was asleep on her bed and a neat stack of pyjamas was on his own. After changing into them, Peter shut the light off and glanced out the window. The only light coming into the room now was from the city and the sky, building's glowing lights could be seen as well as practically every star in the galaxy, at least in Peter’s opinion. Once he was done stargazing, he crawled into his bed and closed his eyes, finally ready for a good sleep.

 

* * *

 

_Mr. Stark?_

 

_Can you hear me?_

 

_It’s Peter. . ._

 

_We won. . . Mr. Stark._

 

_We won, Mr. Stark._

 

_We won, you did it, sir, you did it._

 

_I’m sorry, Tony. . ._

 

Peter woke with a jolt. He had tears streaming down his face when he didn’t even know he was crying. He couldn’t get the image out of his head, of Tony dying right in front of him, of him not being able to do anything, of it being his fault he gave they gauntlet to that lady. He never would have done it if he knew-

 

“Peter?”

 

Peter turned to see Morgan next to his bed, hugging herself.

  

“Are you okay?” The sincerity and worry in Morgans voice pulled Peter back to reality.

 

That’s right, it was just a dream. They were in Wakanda, Tony was right across the hall, he was fine. . .

 

“Yeah, princess, I’m okay.” Peter reached up to wipe another tear that had fallen down his face. “Just a bad dream.”

 

“I have some of those sometimes, daddy always lets me sleep with him and mommy when it happens,” Morgan said. “Do you need someone to sleep with you?”

 

Before Peter could answer, Morgan was already climbing into his bed and hugging him. Peter sniffed some tears back then wrapped his arms around the little girl.

 

“Mommy says nightmares are just our imagination giving us the worst possible outcome of something, but I don’t get that when I see monsters in my nightmares,” Morgan whispered to him. “Did you see a bad monster?”

 

Peter laid back down with Morgan still in his arms and pushed a strand of her hair behind her ear. “Yeah, just a really bad monster.”

 

“Was he scary?” she asked with a look of horror on her face.

 

“Very scary, but he’s not real, he can’t harm us now.”

 

“Good.” Morgan snuggled deeper into Peter and the blankets surrounding them. “Goodnig’h,” she mumbled.

 

“Good night, princess.”

 

Peter pulled her closer to his chest and gave her a kiss on her forehead, just like Tony had given him before, then closed his eyes again. There were two things he was absolutely positive about as he drifted back to sleep:

 

One, there was no bad dream that could possibly reach him when he had an angel in his arms and

 

Two, he would protect Morgan with all of his life and never let anything bad happen to her ever, and he was comfortable going to sleep knowing the promise he made to himself. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> gaaahhh I love Morgan so much!!!!!
> 
> needless to say, I think there's going to be lots of sibling bonding in this story and I am Not Regretting It At All. 
> 
> also, why they frickity-frack snick-snack would the russo's ever cut out Tony kissing Peter on the head????? like what was the point, make us miss out on the most heartwarming thing ever????? why??????
> 
> a n y w a y s  
> ya know the drill by know, leave a kudos and comment if ya like and if ya don't like then you can just be cursed to never seeing the video of Tony kissing Peter's forehead while they hug whoops *shrug emoji*


	6. In Which Tony Makes A Discovery

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oooohohoho look at me, changing the chapter title up! So risky!
> 
> Lol anyways this chapter kinda sets up some things that are important for later so that's e x c i t i n g 
> 
> also i’m posting this late at night (but still not ven the latest i’ve posted before oops) so i don’t feel like editing and reviewing this chapter so yet agAIN enjoy my lovely mistakes 
> 
> and I have nothing else to say I guess so e n j o y

The next morning, Pepper went into the guest room to find Morgan wrapped around Peter and Peter holding her with one hand on her back and another in her hair. Pepper gushed then quietly took her phone out and took a picture. 

 

After saving it to favorites, she walked over to Peter’s bed and gently shook both of them awake. “Good morning, sleepyheads.”

 

Morgan woke up first, letting go of Peter and sitting straight up to hug her mommy good morning. Peter just groaned and stuffed his head back into the pillow.

 

“Five more minutes,” he mumbled. 

 

“Sorry, no can do. We have a plane to catch in half an hour, I figured this was plenty enough time to catch up on sleep.”

 

Another groan came out of Peter before he pushed himself off the bed and into a sitting position. “Wait, what time is it?”

 

“It’s now twelve o’ six, and you probably fell asleep at around ten thirty last night,” Pepper remarked. “I think thirteen and a half hours of sleep is good enough.”

 

Peter rubbed a his eyes then looked out the window to the city of Wakanda. The sun was defiantly high in the sky and people were bustling around and trains and cars were moving. The sight was a pretty one, though, with all the technology that was not only sleek but energy efficient and didn’t harm the earth. Peter would miss this, even if he only experienced it for two days. 

 

“Where are we going?” Morgan asked excitedly.

 

“Home, sweetheart! Well, a new home.”

 

“But I like the home we have. . .”

 

“I know, sweetly.” Pepper rubbed Morgan’s head. “We’ll be going back there for a bit, and we can probably go on weekends, but we are going to be living in a new tower with lots of new people. You know, all those people who were brought back to life?”

 

“Yeah, I heard people talking about that,” said Morgan. “Do you and daddy know any of them?”

 

“Yes, of course! Why Peter is one of them, and several of daddy’s friends are, too!”

 

Morgans eyes went wide as she looked at Peter. “Woah! Daddy never told me you were dead! He just said I would meet my brother one day!”

 

Peter let out a small laugh and itched the back of his neck. “Yeah. . . I guess I wasn’t technically dead, but I’ll explain that to you when your older.”

 

Morgan just smiled and said, “Okay!”

 

In a couple minutes, Pepper and Peter folded the beds again then Peter changed back into his clothes and left the pajamas in a neat pile. Then the group left to the main entrance of the palace. 

 

Shuri and King T’challa were waiting for them as well as some guards from the  Dora Milaje. Pepper went up to talk to them and thank the King for hosting her and her family, but Peter hung back with Morgan. 

 

“Hey, Spider Boy,” Shuri said walking up to them.

 

Morgan let out a dramatic gasp. “She knows!”

 

Peter laughed then picked her up and placed her on his hip. “It’s fine, Princess, it’s okay she knows.”

 

“So there’s two princesses now, is there?” Shuri said with mock surprise, Peter just blushed. 

 

“Daddy always calls me his Princess,” she said proudly before looking around. “Where is daddy?”

 

“He’s got a check-up a while ago, he’s waiting for you on the plane now,” Shuri responded.

 

“Plane? I’ve never been on one before!” Morgan was getting jittery on Peter’s hip.

 

“I haven’t either, we can experience it together,” Peter said. 

 

“Is she coming?” Morgan asked pointing to Shuri.

 

“No, I can’t. I have to do some work here.” Morgan made a face at the word work. “But I will definitely try to visit you as soon as possible!”

 

Morgan gave her a huge smile, as if that wa all she needed to hear. 

 

“Alrighty, kiddos, time to go now, say your goodbyes,” Pepper said as she came back over.

 

Morgan instantly lunged to hug Shuri and Peter moved after her, trying to keep her held up. She hugged her tightly before letting go and placing her arms around Peter’s neck. He gave Shuri a one-armed hug before saying goodbye and following Pepper to a car parked outside that looked identical to the one he rode in yesterday. 

 

It took several minutes to get to the plane, and the second the car stopped and Peter unbuckled her, Morgan sprinted out the door and run to hug Tony who was waiting at the bottom of the plane’s stairs. He scooped her up and twirled her around as Pepper and Peter got out of the car. 

 

They boarded the plane together, and besides the private jet having plenty of seats separated, they all sat clumped together. Pepper and Tony sitting across a small table from Peter and Morgan, who was currently sitting in Peter’s lap and not in her seat. 

 

“Why are we going on this and not through the yellow circle?” Morgan asked once the plane had taken off. 

 

“Because Professor Dumbledore was told busy fixing up his little tribe of wizards,” Tony said as he rolled his eyes. 

 

“How is Stephen?” Peter asked, suddenly interested. 

 

Tony halted then looked at Peter. “Oh, so you call him easily by his first name and not me, the man who made you a suit, introduced you to the Avengers, and even  _ made _ you an Avenger?” 

 

Peter turned bright red as he listened to Tony. “Wait, so that Avengers thing still stands? I’m actually an Avenger?”

 

“Yeah, sure kid, back to the topic.”

 

“Well, I did spend- I think five months, with Stephen in the soul stone, as well as Drax, and Mantis, and the Other Peter. . .” PEter trailed off when he saw Tony’s face. 

 

“You mean to tell me you spent five months with Strange and three of those daft dimwits?”

 

“Yeah, and they’re actually pretty nice and funny once you get to know them, we kinda all bonded ‘cause we were alone in there for a long time. Really kinda miss them, now that we’re talking about it, this is the longest we’ve been apart for five months.”

 

Tony was dumbfounded and had a slightly red face. 

 

“Aw, don’t tell me your jealousy, Tony,” Pepper said. 

 

“No, I just hope they haven’t screwed up my kid, is all,” he said leaning back into his chair. 

 

“Peter’s our family, thought, right?” Morgan asked quietly, first looking at her parents then gazing up at Peter with big, brown eyes. 

 

“Of course, Princess,” Peter said, “and I’m your big brother and your my younger sister.”

 

“Can I call you my big brother?”

 

Peter froze for a second, taking in her words. “Why- um, sure! Do you . . . Do you want me to call you my little sister?”

 

Morgan bobbed her head up and down with a wide grin plastered on her face. Pepper and Tony just sat there, amused at the conversation happening in front of them. 

 

“As heart warming as that is,” Tony interjected, “did you say you were in the should stone, Pete?”

 

“Well, yeah, that’s what Stephen said at least. And it sure looked like it. There was orange and yellow-ish on all sides of us, like a permanent sunset with only one color. It was all the same around us for miles.”

 

“But the soul stone was destroyed, Pete.”

 

“I- it was?”

 

Tony nodded. “After he snapped, half of everything went away, like he said. I was stuck on Titan with Nebula, you know, the blue girl?”

 

“Auntie Neb!”

 

“You’ll like her, Pete. Anyways, we left the planet on the ship before we were stranded in space until Carol showed up, the glory girl from the battle, and she carried us home. We reunited with everyone else and then everyone who was left of the Avengers went to get Thanos. Turns out, he was living it up on his own homemade farm all alone and when they got there he explained that he destroyed the infinity stones by using them against each other. Thor killed him, and that's the end of that story.”

 

“But then how am I here?”

 

“That’s what I’m getting to. Years later Scott - Ant-Man, as you may know him - shows up and explains Quantum Physics to everyone. I figure out time-travel, no big deal, and the we go to different times in the world to get the stones to do our own snap and bring everyone back. We get them back, but Natasha-”

 

Tony chokes on his words and Pepper places a hand on his shoulder. 

 

“Natasha sacrificed herself for the soul stone, but an older Thanos had tracked people down so he came to us after we brought everyone back and you know the rest. What I’m saying is, if the stones were destroyed, you would have been too, but you weren’t. So I think,” Tony reached up and scratched as his goatee, “I think it wasn’t the soul stone you were in, but some soul realm. And if you were in a soul realm, that means. . . Then that means we could possibly get Natasha back.”

 

Tony looked at Pepper. “A soul for a soul,” she said, and Tony nodded. 

 

* * *

 

The jet parked on top of the old - new? - Stark tower helicopter pad and they all climbed out. Tony and Pepper went ahead to go see what was left of it while Peter stayed behind with Morgan on a balcony of the tower, watching all of New York City bustle by. In a couple hours, once things were figured out, Peter could hopefully see Aunt May again, and maybe even his friends. 

 

For now, they were stuck here just watching. Peter was fine with that, especially since he was spending more time with Morgan. He wanted to watch her grow up and have the perfect life, and he didn’t forget the promise he made to himself last night. 

 

After an hour of just chilling with Morgan outside and chatting, a voice sounded through what was probably some loud speaker. 

 

“Mr. Parker, Boss wants you and Morgan to come to the first floor level.” 

 

“Karen?” Peter asked, suddenly perking up. 

 

“No, my name is FRIDAY.” Peter could almost hear the laugh in the undertone of her robotic voice. “I can escort you to the elevators, if you so wish, Mr. Parker.”

 

“Yes, please, FRIDAY,” Peter said standing and picking up Morgan again, “and can you call me Peter?”

 

“Of course, Peter.”

 

FRIDAY led them to the elevator that they rode down into a very abandoned lobby where Tony and Pepper were talking to a teenager with a suitcase.

 

“Peter! Morgan! I'd like you to meet someone!” Tony called out as they walked across they lobby to him. “This is Harley, he’s probably going to be living with us in the tower for sometime once we all get this sorted out.” 

 

Peter then glanced over at the boy standing next to Pepper and 

 

_ Holy Shit. . . _ Peter thought,

 

_ He is hot.  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah this sets up kinda how to get Nat back and also the tower stuff and hARLEY WOOT WOOT 
> 
> ANYWHO for the big announcement:  
> I'm going on vAcAtIoN so that's fun so I may or may not be able to post at all starting tomorrow afternoon (Thursday) to Memorial Day in America. So that's pretty much more than a whole week BUT I will be writing out soooo many chapters on the plane so if I ever get the smallest bit of wifi I'll totally try and upload. If not, than I'll probably have like daily updates for two weeks once I'm back 
> 
> a n y w a y s leave a comment or kudos if you enjoyed the chapter and if ya didn't? well then ya have no taste sorry oops


	7. Im Which Peter Embaresses Himself Not Once, But Twice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> gaahh suprise update! several more chapters ahead of this one have been written~ so get ready for a spam next week
> 
> i’m about to go out of wifi so i’ll make this quick, and probably with no end notes
> 
> I also havent had the chance to edit this chapter so dont mind the grammer mistakes (yuck) 
> 
> anyways e n j o y and leave a kudos and comment at the end if ya like the chapter and if you dont like the chapter then just continue on with your boring life

__“You must be Peter.” Harley was holding out his hand out for Peter to shake. Peter stood gaping at him as a blush crawled up his face.

 

Morgan poked him in the face as Peter realized what he was supposed to do. He threw his hand out maybe too fast then shook the boys hand. 

 

His hands were rough. They were calloused and hard but seemed so gentle at the same time, like they would treat everything with care. Bright hazel eyes stared at him as Peter readjusted Morgan on his hip. His dirty blond hair was slightly curly and pushed to the side and his face was soft but had a great jawline.

 

Peter was still gaping as Tony put a hand on Harley’s shoulder and steered him towards the elevators. He watched with wide eyes as they got in a went to some other floor. 

 

“You know you didn't even introduce yourself,” Pepper said smugly from behind him. 

 

“I- um, he- well. . .” Peter stuttered. “Shit. . .”

 

“Shit!”

 

“Peter!”

 

“Sorry!”

 

“Don’t say that word, sweetie. Peter, Happy’s outside ready to take you to May.”

 

“Uh-huh. . .”

 

“Did you hear what I just said.?”

 

“Yeah, you said- May!”

 

That snapped Peter out of his trance. “Can I really go see here now?!”

 

Pepper laughed and nodded her head. “I can take Morgan from you know.”

 

Morgan shook her head then clung tighter onto Peter. “I don’t want to leave!”

 

“I’ll be back in a couple hours,” Peter promised as he handed er over to Pepper. “See you in a bit, Princess.”

 

Happy was waiting in the car already when Peter walked out.

 

“Happy! It’s good to see you again! Thank you for driving me again!” Peter said happily as he climbed in the car. 

 

“Likewise,” Happy deadpanned then started the car. 

 

The ride passed without any more talking, and Peter was happy to just stare out the window. New York was way more chaotic than Wakanda, with more people still reuniting in the middle of the streets and all along the sidewalks. There was infinitely less cars around the city then before the snap, so it was easy leaving the island to Queens. 

 

As Happy pulled up to the front of Peter’s apartment, he say May ready waiting outside on the front steps. 

 

“Peter!”

 

“May!” Peter clambered out of the car and into his aunts arms. 

 

May hugged him tight, running her fingers through his hair. She mumbled ‘Thank God’s into him and he grabbed her even more, not wanting to let her go. 

 

They only pulled apart when Happy came out of the car and cleared his throat.

 

“Oh, thank you so much for driving Peter, Happy,” May said as she let go of Peter, but still holding his arm.

 

“No problem. So. . .how are you?”

 

“Oh! Um, good! Good, just happy to be back and all, five months can kinda drive someone crazy stuck in this other realm-thing,” May responded. 

 

“Yeah! No, I can’t imagine what you’ve been through in there, especially without, um, Peter.”

 

Peter could notice a slight blush on both of their faces. No thanks.

 

“Um, speaking of Peter,” he interjected, “I would like to go inside and catch up with my aunt, so if you’ll excuse us.”

 

He grabbed ahold of May’s arm and started taking her back inside.

  
  


“Thanks again Happy!” She called over her shoulder as they walked through the door. Peter could hear his mumble of  _ No problem, anytime _ , which for sure wasn’t about driving Peter. 

 

“So, what happened?” May asked, as they walked into their apartment. 

 

* * *

 

After several hours of explains Thanos and the alien ship and infinity stones, it seemed like Aunt May understood the gist of what had happened. At around eight in the afternoon was when Tony had texted Peter.

 

“Hey, Tony invited us back to the Tower for dinner. He also said he had something to tell us,” Peter told Aunt May.

 

She quirked an eyebrow at him. “So he’s Tony now? Not Mr. Stark?”

 

“Um, he insisted I call him that,” Peter stuttered out.

 

“Sure, sure. What’s the news he has for you?” May asked.

 

“Well, he just said he has news, but also that it wasn’t for me, it was for both of us.”

 

“Really? The we better get going.”

 

It was a shorter drive to the tower and through New York City than it used to be, which Peter was glad for. He was getting somewhat nervous at what Tony had to say to him, not to mention that he didn’t know if Harley was going to be there. . .

 

“Where do I park, Peter?”

 

Peter looked outside to see they had arrived in front of the tower. “Um, I actually have no clue. We can probably just park down the street and walk up.”

 

After parking a couple blocks down the street, they started to make their way back to the tower. They passed a couple people on afternoon strolls and some family's coming home from the park. When they reached the tower, Peter noticed it was much more lively than it was earlier in the day.

 

For a start, all the tower’s lights were turned on, and the front lobby was booming with workers carrying things in and out. FRIDAY greeted them as they walked through the main entrance, and led them to the elevator. 

 

“Boss is on the eightieth floor with many other people,” FRIDAY said as they stepped into the elevator, “Would you like me to take you to him?”

 

“Yes, please. Thank you, FRIDAY.”

 

“Your welcome, Peter.”

 

“Who is that?” May asked looking around for speakers. 

 

“My name is FRIDAY. I am the AI that is installed all throughout the tower and runs everything electronic. Mr. Stark built me after his old AI died.”

 

“How does an AI die?”

 

“The whole Ultron thing destroyed Jarvis,” Peter explained, “so Ultron tried to make this new body for himself, the Avengers got a hold of it first and put what remained of Jarvis in there, creating Vision. He died, though, when Thanos took the mind stone out of him which was what made him alive.” 

 

“Oh, okay,” May said in understanding. “All this Avengers stuff is so confusing, they should make some reality TV show about themselves.”

 

“Yeah, a reality TV show about us would be really funny.”

 

May stilled then slowly turned on Peter. “I’m sorry, us?”

 

“Oh. . . um, when we were in space Tony made me an Avenger and he told me I could keep the title when we were in Wakanda. . .”

 

Peter sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck.

 

“And you failed to tell me this when you were explaining everything?” May said quizzically. 

 

“Um, kinda? I guess I just forgot.”

 

“Forgot? Forgot about becoming an Avenger? How?!”

 

“There was other stuff going on?” Peter guessed. 

 

May just rolled her eyes. 

 

The elevator dinged as it reached he eightieth floor and opened up for them. 

 

Peter gasped as they stepped out into a floor full of people milling around, most of them being Avengers. 

 

“Holy shit,” May muttered as she took in who was walking around them.

 

“Language!” Came a voice coming up from their side. Captain America walked up to them wearing some dress shirt and pants holding a glass of champagne in one hand.

 

“Captain!” Peter said as his eyes widened. He could see out of the corner of his eye that May was completely frozen after getting scolded from cursing by Captain America. 

 

“Queens,” he replied with a smirk. “How are you, fully healed of course, right?”

 

“Yep!” Peter responded a little shakily. This was the first time speaking to him holding a normal conversation, and when they weren’t in battle. “Heightened healing powers and stuff. . .”

 

“Tony’s by the window over there speaking with Rhodes if you want to speak to him.”

 

“Yes, thank you!” Peter said as he grabbed May’s hand and started pulling her in the direction Peter pointed. 

 

Captain just nodded then walked away to someone else. 

 

:I just got yelled at for cursing by Captain America. . .” May mumbled after a few seconds. “Waits how many Avengers are even here, Peter?”

 

Peter shrugged as he looked around, “Um, probably all of them, I guess.”

 

“Oh my god.” 

 

Tony saw them before they reached him, and he waved them over.

 

“Rhodey, this is Peter, my intern,” Tony said as he patted Peter on the back. “Intern is short for Spider-Man, by the way. And this is May, his Aunt and guardian.

 

“Peter, May, this is my old college friend Rhodes, or Rhodey. You may know him as War Machine.”

 

“Hello, Mr. Rhodey,” Peter said as he stuck his hand out. Rhodey hesitated when shaking it then turned to look at Tony. 

 

“How old is this kid?” Rhodey asked.

 

“Sixteen,” Tony said, clearing his throat. “Bit by radioactive spider at fourteen.”

 

“So this kid was fourteen when you dragged him out to fight Cap? You did know his age, right? And how ridiculous it was?”

 

“Maybe, but the kid wanted to,” Tony said, looking at Peter. “Right?”

 

Peter nodded eagerly. “It was pretty cool to fight the Avengers, even if I couldn’t tell anyone.”

 

“Yeah, I wasn’t too happy when I found that out, either,” May mentioned. 

 

“That’s besides the point,” Tony said waving his hand dismissively. “Anyway, why I called you here was because I had some news. So, since the compound is utterly demolished, and I don’t feel like rebuilding it, the new Avengers headquarters is going to be this tower. WIth lots of Avengers being dead for a while, and the rest of us being depressed, we’re building rooms here for literally every Avenger. What I’m asking is, would you and your Aunt want to move into the tower?”

 

Peter was dumbfounded and couldn’t find any words, so he looked at the May. Her face looked like she just learned she won the lottery in the most surprising way. 

 

“I- I don’t know what to say,” she responded. “Peter? What do you think?”

 

“Um, I would love too, actually, that’d be pretty awesome,” he said before looking at May again. “Is that okay?”

 

“Sure, yeah, but I don’t know if we would be able to pay you rent? I can’t accept it if it’s expensive, Mr. Stark, I’m sorry.”

 

Tony just shook his head. “Nope, no rent. Do you think I really need to charge you guys rent, and that it would put any bump in my net worth? Not to brag, but no. No rent.”

 

“Mr. Stark, I don’t feel good about not paying rent or anything,” May said wringing her hands. “How could we possibly pay you?”

 

“Peter’s presence is enough,” Tony said smiling. “And I’m sure Morgan would love having her brother only a hall away.”

 

Peter flushed at that. “It would be great to see her everyday,” he admitted. 

 

“Good. So,” Tony said clapping his hands, “you can move in anytime after tonight.”

 

“After tonight?” May asked. “That’s so early, how are you gonna have the tower ready in time? Didn’t you sell it?”

 

“Eh, we bought it back. And I’m a billionaire, it’s easy to get people to work around the clock. Even with the snap and decimation, people still need jobs, and with everyone coming back there’s gonna be a spike in working once everything settles down.”

 

“I’m going to go get some drinks, Tony,” Rhodey said before turning and walking towards the bar. 

 

“Who else would be living here?” Peter asked. “Like, are all the Avengers going to live here?”

 

“Pretty much,” Tony replied. “Everyone missed at least someone, and people gave their lives trying to get everyone back, so it’s at least fair to spend time all together.

 

“So Captain America and Dr. Banner are living here? What about Thor?”

 

Tony winced a little at the mention of Dr. Banner. “Well, Steve is definitietly staying, I believe Thor has some mission first but he’ll probably come back. As for Bruce, well you haven’t seen him yet. . . He made amends with the Hulk so their kinda . . . merged, now? It’s kinda weird, but you’ll get used to it. I hope.”

 

Peter gave a confused look before going back to his questioning. “What about Hawkeye and Ant-Man? And Stephen?”

 

“Well Stephen is definitely going back to his wizard-artifact-meuseum to protect New York. I think Clint’s moving his family here, wanting to forget about his time as Ronan as well as spending time with his family and everyone here. Scott. . . Actually I havent’s talked to him yet. If his girlfriend, though, convinces her dad to merge Pym Technology with Stark Industries, that would be great. I’l have to talk to them about that.

 

“The only one who isn’t staying or at least coming back is Carol, I believe, the glowy girl who destroyed that ship.”

 

“Oh! She was the one I gave the gauntlet to, I think!” Peter said. May on his side made a face as he said that, probably not happy with him fighting in an all out war battle. 

 

“As fun as this talk has been, kid, I should probably go say something to other people,” Tony said as he ruffeled Peter’s hair. “Host duties, and all that.”

 

Peter gave him a smile as he walked away.

 

“He really likes you, Peter,” May said fondly. “I suppose I approve, seeing how much he care about you. Anyway, I’m gonna head home now. I feel a little out of place with these superheroes, and besides I should probably start packing up the apartment.”

 

May the froze at her own words. “Holy shit, we’re going to be living in an apartment owned by Tony Stark and living with the Avengers.”

 

After having a mini-crisis, she kissed Peter’s head and told him to text her when he was on his way home.

 

The Peter was left awkwardly looking out around all the adults as he milled by the large window. 

 

“Mind some company?” 

 

He turned around to see Harley a few feet away with what looked like a Shirley Temple in his hand. He was wearing jeans and boots with a shirt that could have been nice if it weren’t for the grease stains on it. Peter hoped that the boy couldn’t see how red his face was in the dark light. 

 

“Nope,” Peter responded trying hard not to let his voice crack. 

 

“It’s weird being surrounded by all your childhood heros and then find out that your going to be living with them all soon.”

 

Peter halted at his words. “Your gonna be living here, too?”

 

“Yep, are you?”

 

Peter just nodded in response. 

 

“It’s kinda awkward being the youngest one here, everyone’s been giving me weird looks all night. Tony probably hasn’t even told them about me by the looks of it, but that’s fine. Never really liked attention anyway. Have you gotten any weird looks?”

 

Peter shook his head no. “I only just got here.” He tried to avert his gaze to anywhere that wasn’t the boy talking to him. He watched as the Falcon made a comment on something across the room that made the people around him laugh and the Winter Soilder slap him. 

 

“Understandable. I’ve only been here for half and hour. Thinking about leaving soon to go back to the room Tony prepared for me,” Harley continued. “He said since I flew up and had no where else to go that I should get one of the first rooms done. Do you know where your room is going to be yet?”

 

When Peter didn’t answer him, Harley just laughed. “Not a talker, I guess?”

 

_ Oh, if only he knew.  _

 

Peter just replied with a sure. 

 

After a beat of silence, Peter then spoke up again. “I’m going to go get a drink from the bar,” he said thankful for an excuse to leave the conversation without further embarrassing himself. 

 

“Can I come with you?” 

 

“Um, no, it’s okay. I got it,” Peter stuttered out as he started walking away. “But thanks.”

 

Peter could only imagine how his face looked right now. He was surprised to hear Harley start to say something but then cut himself off.  _ Please don’t follow me _ , he thought desperatly.

 

When Peter made it to the bar and looked behind him to see that Harley had gone somewhere else, he let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding in.

  
_ God, what a train wreck that was. _


	8. In Which Peter Can’t Stop Saying Mr.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM BACK BABY!
> 
> Vaction was great, I went to Italy for my cousins wedding, visited the Almafi Coast and Rome.
> 
> From now on I’ll probably, hopefully be updating almost every other day, yipee! I hope ya’ll enjoy this chapter.
> 
> IDK if I’m making the characters a little OOC but sorry?? If I do??? idk man.
> 
> ANYways e n j o y

Peter spent the rest of the night avoiding any and all human interaction aside from the bartender. Whenever he was feeling antsy he would get up, do a lap around the room, than sit back down in the same bar stool and order another orange juice. It had been an hour since he got here and he had probably downed four glasses when the first person he didn’t know came up to him.

 

“Hey, another round of vodka,” the woman who slid into the seat next to him said. She was wearing a white robe, what Peter assumed was some Asguardian dress clothes, and her dark hair was pulled back into an intricate braid. 

 

“You do not look old enough to be here,” she said to Peter once she finally turned and noticed him. “How old are you, kid?”

 

“Sixteen,” Peter responded. “I’m an intern of Tony. You may know me as Spider-Man.”

 

Her face looked almost impressed as she acknowledged what he said. “Really? You fought good on the battle field today. Though I do remember saving you with some other ladies,” she laughed. “I’m Valkyrie.”

 

“Peter. Peter Parker. Um, is your real name Valkyrie? ‘Cause I remember learning about Norse myth and there being a whole group of girls called the Valkyries.”

 

“No, my real name is Brunnhilde, but Valkyrie’s so much easier for me and literally everyone else,” she explained. 

 

Peter rung his hands together the reached for another sip of orange juice. He felt so childish compared to all the other well-known superheroes here drinking hard alcohol.

 

“Are you staying here, Ms. Valkyrie?”

 

“No, I don’t think so. I have New Asguard to get back to and take care of. With Thor is no shape to rule, I’ll probably be the only one there with a sense of leadership.”

 

Peter slouched in his seat. The first adult he finally held a conversation with is leaving. Great. Now he has to converse with more people. Then Peter paused.

 

“Wait, why is Thor unable to rule?” He asked.

 

Valkyrie winced a little before answering his question. “Well, ever since we lost to Thanos five years ago, and when he lost his brother, he’s been in a kinda slump. Gained some weight, stopped caring about most things. When we heard that there might be a chance to get everyone back, he became hopeful again and started getting some motivation back. But he definitely still has a long way to go.”

 

Peter was a little shocked to hear what she was saying. He guessed there’s been a lot more changes, especially personally, since the snap. 

 

“But, there has been talk he may go back to traverse the galaxies with the Guardians in home of finding his brother,” Valkyrie added. “And I think that other guy wants to find his girlfriend, too. I forget her name. . . Garmma?”

 

“Gamora?” Peter asked. Valkyrie just nodded. “Are the Guardians talking about leaving?”

 

“Yeah, I think so. At least, that’s what Thor told me. That they were willing to offer him a ride on their spaceship as they searched,” she said. 

 

Valkyrie could see Peter visibly slump in his seat, caving in on himself. The nervous smile he was trying to hold on his face turned into an anxious and worried frown that made him look desperate.

 

“What’s wrong, kid, do you know them?”

 

“Yeah, I spent my time in the soul realm with the Mantis, Drax, and other Peter. And Stephen, but I’m pretty sure he’s staying in New York at his sanctum.”

 

Valkyrie gave his shoulder a caring pat, keeping her distance as not to intrude too much into his personal space. “That sucks, kid. But I’m sure they’ll come and visit! And if you ever want to, you could always stop by New Asguard, there’s lots of soilders who you could probably learn a lot from.” 

 

Peter gave her a weak smile, but looked much better than a few seconds before. “That sounds fun, I’d love to see your culture and how you live there. I’ll ask Tony to visit sometime!” 

 

Valkyrie gave Peter an adoring look, an instant liking for the boy shining in her eyes. “Definitely,” she nodded. The bartender then brought over a tray of some glasses and shots of what Peter assumed was hard alcohol he definitely shouldn’t be around. “Well, Peter, it was lovely to meet you off the battle field. If anyone ever gives you trouble, you just call me, okay? I’d totally love to beat up anyone who tries to hurt you.”

 

Peter turned a nice shade of red but gave her a firm nod of acknowledgement then took another sip of his juice. “It looks like those people are waiting for their drinks,” he said, looking back at the group of asguardian soldiers from where she came from. 

 

“Yeah, they like their alcohol,” she said fondly. “I don’t know any Asguardian who doesn’t, honestly. Have a nice night, kid.”

 

Peter’s goodbye died in his throat as she took the tray and waltzed back to crowd around the table and couches. 

 

He was left to sitting at the bar alone again, watching as other Avengers and soldiers drank and danced around him with their glasses splashing over the floor. Peter felt sorry for the janitor who has to clean up any spilt alcohol, or throw up in the bathroom for that matter. 

 

Another wave of loneliness hit him as he watched Valkyrie laugh and talk to her friends, not realizeing that he was even this lonely before she came over. He reached into his pocket to take his phone out and text May when his spidy sense told him of another body approaching. He felt the wave of heat from another person slide into the seat that Valkyrie occupied not even a minute ago. 

 

“Leaving already?” 

 

Peter smiled at the familiar voice of his mentor next to him, looking up to see Tony with a pair of sunglasses on that he didn't have before. 

 

“Yeah, I can sense I don’t really belong here with all these other. . . grown-up Avengers,” Peter explained awkwardly as he played with his phone case. “I was just about to text May to come pick me up soon and take me back to the apartment.”

 

“Don’t bother,” he said as he laid a hand on the boy’s back. “The party seems to be winding down soon, and I want to introduce you to the original pack. Stay a bit longer, okay?”

 

Peter gave out a weak _sure_ then followed Tony to another table were there was only a few people gathered around. Valkyrie and her group were slowly passing out then standing and leaving in small clusters. Other groups of people were few and far between, and most were collecting their stuff getting ready to leave.  

 

“Peter, these are the Avengers, you probably know their names,” Tony said waving to the group of people sitting on the couches. “Idiots, meet Peter. Please don’t corrupt him.”

 

Peter recognized a few people around the table, Captain America, Thor, Rhodey, and Professor Hulk, whatever happened to him. There was also Falcon and Winter Soldier sharing a couch with Ant-Man, and Scarlet Witch next to Hawkeye on another.  Peter hesitated speaking, as he knew their superhero personas, but not their real names.

 

“Um, hi, I’m Peter,” he forced out as he put his hands in his pockets, shrinking in on himself. “I’m, uh, Spiderman.”

 

The Scarlet Witch was the first one to speak to him. “You’re young, yes?”

 

“Um, sixteen,” Peter answered. 

 

“Wait, wait, wait. So you were fourteen when we fought at the airport?” Falcon interjected. “I knew you were young, but jeez, what the fuck, Tony?”

 

Tony raised his arms in mock surrender. “He was a good fighter, have you seen his old YouTube videos?”

 

“I don’t know what YouTube is, but I can admit that he did hold his own,” the Winter Soldier added. “Good job, kid.” 

 

Peter straightened up and smiled a bit at being complimented. “Thank you, Mr. Solider, sir!”

 

He gave a weird look of acknowledgement before saying, “Just call me Bucky, kid. And drop the formalities.” 

 

“Okay, Mr. Bucky,” Peter responded, then flushed red as he realized what he said. “I mean- um.”

 

Bucky just let out a curt laugh. “It’s fine.”

 

Peter shuffled on his feet, then Tony put and arm around him and led him to an open seat on the couch. 

 

“So, Peter,” Captain said as he leaned forward, “are you also moving into the tower?”

 

“Yeah,” he replied. “Me and my aunt are moving in sometime this week, probably, Mr. America.”

 

“Just call me Steve, kid. I don’t think anyone wants to be called Mr. or Mrs, it makes us feel old,” Steve laughed.

 

Bucky punches him in the shoulder. “We are old, punk, we’re like a hundred.”

 

Steve gave a dismissive hand and said, “Doesn’t count, we’re just aged souls.”

 

Everyone laughed at that, Peter letting out a light chuckle trying to join in.

 

“But seriously, kid, don’t feel bad about it,” Steve said talking to him again. “You’re going to be seeing a lot of us more often and it’s going to be so awkward if you keep calling us with formalities.”

 

“Well, I only just started calling Mr. Stark Tony, and it took me about two years of knowing him,” Peter joked. 

 

“Please don’t take that long with us,” Rhodey laughed. “You’ll be in college by then.”

 

Peter made a face at that. “Please don’t talk about college, I’m not ready for that yet.”

 

The group all laughed at that again, but then Peter spoke up.

 

“That’s actually going to be pretty hard, I don’t know most of your names,” Peter said shyly.

 

“Really, I thought you loved all of us?” Tony said as he gave him a surprised look.

 

“Yeah, all the superheroes! I never learned all your actual names!” 

 

“Well, we have Mr. America over here, Steve. Scott’s with Sam and Bucky. Then thats Bruce Banner and Thor, he’s an easy one. And over there’s Wanda and Clint, and that’s Rhodey,” Tony introduced. “There’s gonna be more moving in, too, like Scott and Clint’s family.”

 

“You’re moving in?” Bruce asked Clint. “What about your retirement?”

 

“Well, I missed my family,” Clint shrugged. “Both my families. And I figured I don’t want to lose them all again when I just got them all back, and if everyone else it doing it, why not join the party? And I’m sure all the kids would love some company their own age.” 

 

“Yeah, and your coming with your daughter, Cassie, right?” Tony asked Scott. 

 

Scott nodded the said, “She got really interested in the quantum realm while I was gone so she’s coming to some STEM school in New York. I thinks it’s called Midtown?”

 

“Really? I go there now, it’ll be nice to have someone to hang out with besides Ned and MJ,” Peter said. 

 

“Maybe I can get Lila in the school,” Clint added. “It would be nice for her to go to a new school with people she knew.”

 

“I think Harley’s also gonna go there, he’s the kid whose garage I crashed into,” Tony said as he pat Peter on the back again. “You wouldn’t mind showing a couple newbies around your school, right?” 

 

Peter’s heart was pounding in his chest. He didn’t know if he could handle living with Harley, let alone going to school with him the whole day. All the other kids he wouldn’t mind, but he got so nervous around Harley. He never had these feelings so instant before, not to this extent. Tony must have noticed Peter turn slightly red so he continued on to a new serious topic, talking about how to get Black Widow back.

 

Peter zoned out, having already heard it on the plane and now worrying about his crush going to his school.

 

Wait, is he my crush? Peter thought. He must be, if I feel all this. But I only just met him today. . . 

 

Peter let his mind flow through the possibilities of having new Avengers children at his school, as well as his crush. His mind wandered for a couple more minutes until he was pulled back into the conversation by Bruce.

 

“So, how did you get your spider powers?”

 

That led to another hour of conversation that Peter somewhat took part of. As the night went on, the more he eased into a relaxed state with the adults, eventually dropping all formalities. The talk moved from science, to the world after the snap, to Cap being able to pick up Thor’s hammer, which led to everyone trying to pick it up again.

 

“Spider-kid!” Thor called out after another failed attempt from Clint. “Let’s see you try!”

 

Peter moved in his seat then said, “I don’t know if I want to, I probably can’t anyway.”

 

“Nonsense!” Thor said, then ushered Peter out of his seat and before the Hammer on the table. “Every one deserves a go!”

 

Peter gave him a weak smile then wrapped his hands around the handle before quickly letting go. “Really, I don’t know if I should,” he said taking a couple steps back.

 

“Come on, kid, it won’t hurt to try,” Tony said as he took another sip of his drink. He waved a hand to the hammer and Peter took a couple steps forward then grabbed the handle.

 

“This is gonna be really embarrassing,” Peter mumbled, but loud enough for everyone to hear. He adjusted his grip again before giving a hard yank.

 

Peter pulled with all his might for a second until the hammer gave a small squeak of moving across the table. He quickly let go the took a couple steps back, raising his hands. “I don’t know what that was.”

 

When he looked back at the group, they had a mixture of shocked and impressed faces. “That’s the reaction I got from the hammer the first time I tried lifting it,” Steve said leaning forward in his seat. He nodded from Peter back to the hammer. “Try one more time, kid.” 

 

“If he can lift it, that goes through me cause I taught him everything he knows,” Tony whispered to Rhodey as Peter went back to the hammer.

 

Peter wrapped his fingers around the handle, feeling out the leather before giving it a hard tug. The first one gave nothing, but with the second pull Peter lifted the hammer so hard he almost smacked himself in the face. 

 

“Holy shit.”

 

“Spider-ling is worthy!” Thor shouted giving Peter a hard clap on the back. “How does it feel?”

 

“Kinda weighty,” Peter admitted. “It was like lifting a hard magnet from a fridge.” 

 

“Try a throw!”

 

“No thanks,” Peter said handing the hammer back to Thor. “I’m good, I don’t want it flying back into my face.”

 

“Yeah, and I don’t want to replace another window,” Tony said standing from the couch. “Well, I think we’ve had enough fun for one night, and it’s way past your bedtime kid.”

 

“I don’t have a bedtime,” Peter said frowning at Tony.

 

Tony just shrugged and put a hand on his shoulder steering him towards the elevator. “If I get back and your all still partying in here I’m locking up all the liquor for the next month,” he called back over his shoulder, earning a few laughs from the group. 

 

Tony took Peter down the elevator and through the lobby out to a car parked right outside the tower. 

 

“I feel bad Happy has to drive me back so late,” Peter said to Tony to which Tony just shook his head. 

 

“Happy’s not driving you back, kid, I am,” Tony said nonchalantly getting into the drivers seat. After taking in his words, Peter left the spot on the side walk and quickly got into the passengers seat. 

 

“Really? You don’t have too, Tony,” Peter said.

 

“Nonsense, I want to.”

 

“And you don’t mind me riding shotgun? Happy usually makes me sit in the back seat.”

 

“Well, that’s Happy for you. He really doesn’t fit his name. And besides, I spent five years without you, I want to catch up with what ever happened in that soul realm.”

 

Peter let out a light laugh at that before he went in to explaining Stephen and the Guardians and all that happened. They fell into a good pattern of switching back and fourth of asking questions and answering them. They reached the apartment faster than Peter wanted to, he wanted to spend more time with his mentor. 

 

“Oh, shoot! I never texted May!” Peter realized as he stepped out of the car. 

 

“Don’t worry, I made FRIDAY give her some updates on you after she left,” Tony said.

 

“Thank you, Tony. Not just for that, for everything. Really.” 

 

Tony peered over his glasses with a fond look. As much as he loved his new life, he could never have forgotten his old one, and he couldn’t imagine going further on without Peter. He was so happy to finally get his kid back.

 

“No problem kid, I’m glad your back.”

 

Peter gave Tony a beaming smile before turning and walking into the apartment. May was already in bed as she didn’t greet him at the door, so Peter went directly to his room and watched out the window as Tony drove back down the street towards New York. As soon as the car was out of sight, Peter leapt into his bed and crashed, falling asleep instantly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sooo yeah thats that chapter
> 
> next one, in my personal opinion, is pReTtY fUN so get excited
> 
> hope you liked that chapter, pretty sure it was the longest one yet but I’m too lasy to check
> 
> a n y w a y s  
> if ya liked it leave a kudos and comment and if you dont.... uh, you’ll find a radioactive spider in your bed tonight!
> 
> edit: ALSO UM IM SO FUCKING SORRY I FORGOT BUT HAPPY BIRTHDAY TONY STARK


	9. In Which Peter Moves In

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for not responding to comments for the past couple of chapters, I'll try to respond to as many as I can when I have free time but I don't think I'm going to be doing it that much anymore 
> 
> but STill don't be afraid to comment because I love hearing yalls feedback and comments and I've gotten some good ideas from a few of you so kEeP iT uP!

The next day was filled with hectic boxing and packing. In a few hours, May and Peter had gotten most of their apartment in boxes and stored in a truck going to the new Tower. All the rooms were bare and empty, nothing left in any closets or cabinets, and all that was left was the frame of the bunk bed Peter didn’t want to take. 

“I think that’s it,” May said as she pushed the last small box into the back of the mover. She grabbed her backpack at her feet and went over to the sidewalk. “You excited, Peter?”

Peter couldn't help but smile at her, rolling on the balms of his feet. “Yeah, it’s gonna be so different now, living in the tower and going to school and all that stuff. Ned’s gonna be so jealous.”

“Well, he can always visit the tower, right?”

“I hope so! But I think he’ll be more jealous of me living with the Avengers.”

May laughed as they started walking towards the train station. “True,” she said. “But who knows, maybe he’ll meet a couple of them eventually.”

After a couple of minutes of small talk, they grabbed a sandwich from Delmar’s before taking the train into the city and walking towards the tower. May had told Peter during their packing that MJ and Ned had also both been snapped, so they’ll be staying in his grade as they continue school. She didn’t know about any of his other classmates, though, so he’ll just have to see once school started up again. 

As the tower came into view, movers and boxes and people could be seen in a constant flow entering and leaving the tower. The pair walked in and noticed lights on in the lobby that weren’t there yesterday. People in suits were setting up behind office check-in counters, and carpets and tables were scattered around the main floor. It looked completely different from the empty space that Peter saw yesterday.

“Woah,” he said, taking it all in as he looked around. 

“I can not believe this is our new home,” May uttered under her breath. “I’ll never want to go to work again.”

Peter laughed under his breath. “I wish I could never go to school again. I don’t know if I’m ready to face all those teachers and assignments.”

“If I hear you skip any days I’ll move you straight back to a worse, more dingy apartment,” May teased as he wagged a finger in his face. Peter playfully swatted it down as they stepped into the elevator.

“Boss is on the sixtieth floor with Mrs. Stark, would you like me to take you there?” FRIDAY asked through her speakers. 

“Yes, please,” Peter responded. “Thanks, FRIDAY.”

FRIDAY responded with a light ping as they reached the floor and stepped out. 

They walked into a ginormous living room with lots of space. It had high ceilings probably reaching about forty feet high with fancy light fixtures scattered across it and a large window spanned from the floor to the ceiling. The room also had a wide space with some carpets and a nice area for watching a flat screen with several couches and comfy chairs surrounding it. On another side of the room tucked in a corner was a beautiful kitchen completed with an island and chairs and an extremely long dining table a few feet away. It looked to fit all the Avengers.

There were several different hallways branching off around the room and through one Peter saw Tony and Pepper talking to another worker.

“Good morning,” Peter said brightly as he approached them. The pair turned around and their grim expressions instantly lessened. 

“Peter!” Pepper said happily as he approached. “We were just talking about the rooms with Paul here, I can show you and your aunt to them now if you want?”

“Please,” Peter said eagerly bouncing on his feet again. May put a hand on his shoulder to remind him to calm him down. 

With a quick kiss on the cheek to Tony, Pepper led them down the hall, Tony ruffling Peter’s hair as they walked past and Peter shooting him a smile. 

They passed more workers shuffling around and adding some furniture before they walked down another hallway, opposite of the one before.

It was slightly longer than the other, with an elevator at the end of it. There were a least ten doors on both sides of the hall, all far between each other. 

“This hall is for most of the children of the Avengers, each room is slightly personalized for all of you," Pepper explained as they walked further down.

“And this is your room, Peter,” she finished as they reached the middle of the hall. “May, your room is in the hallway over, I'll take you there now.”

May gave a nod to Peter, who then excitedly entered his room while Pepper led her to her own.

Inside, the room was much bigger than probably their whole apartment. It had another floor to ceiling window with the rest of the walls painted a pale blue, almost white. A bed with grey covers was pushed to one wall with a dark wooden backboard and nightstands on either side. A grey fabric chest was at the foot of his bed and a plush carpet was spread underneath everything. On the opposite wall was a large wooden desk with a tall bookcase next to it filled with classic literature and some textbooks. Next to the bookself were two doors, one being a bathroom and one Peter assumed was a closet. A bathroom door was wide open so Peter could see the almost-jacuzzi tucked in the back corner. 

Suddenly feeling a wave of exhaustion from packing all morning, Peter flopped onto his new bed, instantly absorbed by its fluffiness, and fell right into a nap.

He woke up several hours later to someone bouncing on his bed. 

“Peter!” He rubbed his eyes to see Morgan jumping on top of him, ruining the made bed. “Come on! Wake up!”

Morgan tugged at the blanket covering him, and he pretended to roll off the bed. “Come on, Morgan, you didn’t have to do that,” Peter laughed and Morgan just giggled then jumped off the bed into his arms.

“It’s dinner time! Mommy told me to come and wake you up,” Morgan said. Low and behold, when Peter turned around the sun was just setting along the horizon. 

“Alrighty then,” Peter said as he stood up with Morgan still in his arms, twisting her onto his back. “Let’s go!”

Peter took off towards the door, racing down the hallway with a giggling Morgan on his back. Making it to the living room, he spun around and fell onto the couch face first. Morgan laughed hard as she rolled off him onto the floor. Peter let out a fake groan then flopped his arms to his side.

“I’m dead, I’ve died, build a memorial in my honor,” he talked into the pillow. That just made her laugh more.

“No, Peter! We need to eat first, then you can die!” Morgan shook his arm until Peter let out another laugh.

“Fine!” He groaned as he pushed himself up and looked over to her. “I could never die with an angel standing beside me.”

Morgan grinned before breaking down into another fit of giggles. 

“Let’s not talk about dying, we already had a close call a couple of days ago,” Tony said walking up from the other side of the couch. “Come on, kiddos, dinner’s ready.”

Peter lifted himself off the couch and held Morgans hand as he walked over to the dining table. Bucky and Steve were running around each other in the kitchen preparing food while Wanda and Clint sat talking at the table. Peter took a seat at the end of the table and lifted Morgan into the chair next to him. 

Within a couple of minutes, everyone from last night was together again chatting around the long dining room table, with the addition of Pepper, Morgan, Harley, and May. May was looking a little red as she talked to all the heroes around her, listening to all their stories and having bland ones to tell compared to them. But they made her feel as welcome as they could, including her in the conversations and making comments to what she said.

“Hey,” Peter said after a couple of minutes of eating Bucky’s spaghetti. “Do you know where Stephen and the Guardians are? I know that they’re leaving with Thor for space, but I was hoping to get to say goodbye to them beforehand.”

Tony took another bite before realizing Peter was talking to him. Swallowing, he said, “Well I know Strange went back to the Sanctum right after the battle, but I don’t know where the others are. I’m pretty sure they left for New Asgard with the other Asgardians and Valkyrie this morning before you got here.”

Peter looked a little dejected as Tony explained that, so he put an arm on the boy’s shoulder comforting him. “Don’t worry, kid, they’ll be back soon once they find who they’re looking for, and Thor’s gonna be going with them. I’m sure they’ll be back in at least two weeks.”

Peter sighed as he took another bite of his plate. After a couple more minutes of eating, Sam stood up and walked into the kitchen then came out with a plate of cookies and a milk jug. “Who wants dessert?”

There were several cheers around the table as he set the plate down in the middle with many people instantly reaching to grab some cookies. 

“My god, Steve, how did you make all this in one day?” Thor said as he stuffed his face and chugged a glass of milk.

Steve laughed at the scene then looked over to Bucky. “I had some help,” he said happily. 

Tony then coughed into his hand then stood up, holding his glass of milk high. “Well, thanks Cap, but first let’s give us a toast since we didn’t last night. To another year of not dying, being badass, and saving the world!”

“I’ll drink to that,” Rhodey shouted before sipping some of his glass. Murmurs of agreement went through the table as they each raised their own glass and took a drink.

Everyone ate until there were no cookies left, then they moved to the couches and turned a movie on. As Peter sat with Morgan falling asleep on his lap, surrounded by his childhood heroes who he now knew by name, he realized that there was no place he would rather be right now. This was his new family, and that was all he needed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO I love this chapter with all my heart because the Avengers actually being a family??? The Russo's could never. 
> 
> do not fret because there is going to be so many more chapters of the fluffy Avengers fam and I'm even thinking of doing a game night chapter soon but we'll see hehehe
> 
> a n y w a y s   
> leave a kudos and comment if ya enjoyed the chapter and if ya dont you'll have to relive watching Tony's death scene ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


	10. In Which Peter Endures Awkward Dinner Silence

In the morning, a television announced school started all across America next week. It was currently Tuesday, so Peter only had five days left of doing nothing because the United States just loves torturing children. He was happy to get to see MJ and Ned again, but not so happy to see everyone else at his school. Peter hadn’t gone on any social media, not even knowing if it was used anymore, so he hadn’t seen any updates on anything or heard from any of his classmates. 

 

He didn’t even know if they were his classmates. Who had been dusted and who didn’t? As of now the only people he knew that had been dusted were Ned, MJ, May, and half of the Avengers. He was lucky that he didn’t miss out on five years of anyones life, Peter wouldn’t know what to do if he came back to life only to see that Ned or MJ was in college now. 

 

But it was better not to dwell on what could have been and to focus on the present. Honestly, Peter couldn’t have gotten luckier than this; Being an honorary member of the Stark family, getting to see Morgan, living with the Avengers, having his two best friends and aunt still be with him. It was amazing. He was sure other people weren’t as lucky as him, so he had to cherish what he got.

 

Peter woke up to sunlight streaming onto his face. FRIDAY had told him last night that the windows were tinted so people wouldn’t be able to see in, but he was still hesitant so Peter slept in a t-shirt and sweatpants.

 

Grumbling about being awake, Peter did realize that it was eleven in the morning so he got up as quickly as possible, throwing on some clothes and hurriedly brushing his teeth. The living room was filled with people, most of them still being movers as they carried stuff around, but a handful were some Avengers.

 

Morgan was bouncing on Steve’s knees as Tony and Pepper talked in the kitchen. Peter made his way over to them first, reaching for an apple as he passed the fruit basket. 

 

“I really do think we should do it,” Pepper said. “It would be great to get everyone out and have a nice break from saving the world.”

 

“I know, but the kids are going back to school soon and they would be extremely unhappy about missing this,” Tony argued.

 

“Maybe they shouldn’t come then, they’d be perfectly fine in the Tower for a week."

 

“In my opinion, I would love to go wherever you're talking about and miss a couple days of school,” Peter interjected as he took another bite of his apple. He slid into a chair on the island across from them.

 

“Yeah, not gonna happen, kid,” Tony said as he stared him down. “You are not missing any school because you missed five years of it already.”

 

“Technically only five months for me,” Peter mumbled as he rolled his eyes, “but fine, I won’t miss anything if you don’t want me too.” 

 

“Well, we could always do it on your summer break,” Pepper said. “We'd be happy to take all the kids with us if you guys really want to.”

 

“Where is it your even talking about going?”

 

Pepper face instantly brightened as she lept into a detailed explanation. “I’ve been planning a trip to Europe for a while now, for just the three of us, but it never happened when they started working on their time travel stuff. So I was planning to shift everything and let all of us go on it since everyone’s available now. I think we’d spend a majority of the time in Italy, with all their little resorts and stuff, but then we could visit Paris and London and Athens for a couple days. And didn’t your dad have a house in Poland?” Tony shrugged. “Anyways, it would probably only be about two and a half weeks, but it would be fun.” 

 

“That sounds amazing!” Peter exclaimed excitedly before shrinking back into his seat. “Do you think, if we went, that it would be possible to take my friends too?” 

 

“How many friends?” Tony asked skeptically.

 

“Just MJ and Ned! I don’t have that many other friends then them. . .”

 

“Sure, kid, only teasing.” Then Tony looked back to Pepper. “See, Pep, now we have to make it fit their schedule, we couldn’t possibly leave CJ and Ted out of it.”

 

“You don’t even know their names-“ 

 

“So I guess we’ll just have to do it during the summer! What a shame, it’s going to be so hot, and we may even be able to stay a couple extra days! Gosh, darn it!”

 

He started slowly walking away, exaggerating his words with arms movements, but Peter caught Tony’s wink in his direction. “Sorry, kid, guess your stuck with us!” 

 

Pepper heaved a sigh once he left the room, then turned to Peter. “I swear, that man will be the death of me.”

 

Peter was going to make a comment that he probably already was but then she continued speaking. “Morgan has been a little antsy today since she usually gets to play outside, and since we’ve also been stuck in the Tower for the past couple of days. Do you mind taking her for a walk to Central Park?”

 

“No, I’d love to!” This would be the first time he could get to know Morgan one on one. He could take her to the high line, maybe take a boat ride on the park's lake, he hasn’t done one of those in a while.

 

“I think Scott's daughter is arriving tonight, as well as Clint’s wife and kids, so just make sure your back before four. Keep your phone on, I’ll let FRIDAY track you.”

 

That should be plenty of time. 

 

An hour later Peter was walking hand in hand with Morgan across the greens of Central Park, sandwiches in hand. He missed the smell of hot dogs and food vendors around him and strangers bumping into him as he passed, as weird as that sounded. For months he only had four other people in the soul realm, so being in a crowded place again was kind of comforting.

 

“Can we go to the playground?” Morgan asked as soon as it came into sight.

 

“Finish your sandwich first, princess,” Peter said. 

 

Morgan took as big of a bite as she could before promptly throwing the rest of the sandwich into a nearby lake, earning her a few annoyed squaks from geese. 

 

“Morgan!” Peter tried his best to look stern at her as he held back his laughter.

 

She just gave him the most innocent look.

 

“You win this time, princess,” he said as he scooped her up and placed her on his shoulders.

 

She played with the other kids for another hour until Peter got restless just watching her. He started taking her to one of the horse pulled carriages around the outskirts of the park.

 

“New Yorkers really worked fast with getting their jobs back,” Peter mumbled as he lifted her into the seat then climbed in after her. The ride took them around and through all of Central Park and stopped outside the Museum of Natural History. 

 

“Maybe another day,” Peter said once he saw the look on Morgans face. “We don’t have time to get to all the good exhibits today.”

 

The pair spent another hour just walking around the city, stopping to look at some historical things before Peter took them up to the high line for some ice cream.  

 

“I can see daddy’s building from here!” she said excitedly pointing in the direction of the Stark Tower as her chocolate ice cream dripped down her face. Several passersby’s made strange looks at her when they saw where she was pointing.

 

“Yep! We should be getting back soon, I’m sure someone’s making dinner right now.”

 

Morgan pouted at Peter when she thought about going back. “But I want to stay with you!”

 

“We could always do this again, princess. Remember, we still have to go to the museum!” Peter assured. “And besides your going to be seeing me every day from now on.” 

 

Morgans face lit up with joy. “Really?!”

 

“Yeah, didn’t your daddy tell you?”

 

She just shook her head no as Peter threw out their empty cups of ice cream. “Well me and all the other people we had dinner with last night are going to be living with you. All of us moved into the tower to spend time together,” Peter explained to her. 

 

“Is Auntie Neb going to stay?”

 

Peter assumed she was talking about Nebula, the blue girl who they fought Thanos with on Titan. She must have stayed on Earth or at least visited Morgan during the last five years. “I don’t know, I think she’s going with the other Guardians back to space.”

 

That made Peter sad as well as he thought of not saying goodbye to Quill, Drax, and Mantis. He couldn’t imagine what Morgan must feel, so to comfort both of them he picked her up again and put her on his back for a piggyback ride.

 

He was glad to hear her giggles as he twirled down the street back towards the tower, trying to make it as fun for her as possible. 

 

“Daddy usually gets tired after carrying me a long time,” Morgan giggled as they entered the tower. 

 

“Well, your daddy’s not as strong as me. Don’t tell him I said that, he’ll take away my suit.”

 

Morgan laughed again as he set her down, and then she put a finger to her lips as if sealing them for a secret. 

 

Peter gave her a curt nod in return then walked them to the elevator.

 

When they reached the living floor, Pepper was cooking something in the kitchen this time while Steve watched something on the flat screen and Bucky read a book. Everyone else was nowhere to be seen.

 

Peter dropped Morgan off at a stool on the bar the slid into a seat next to her. Pepper almost dropped the bowl she was holding when she turned around to see them both watching her.

 

“Dear g-“ She put a hand to her chest. “Don’t do that again,” she said giving them both an annoyed look. 

 

Peter looked away while Morgan gave her a smile. 

 

“What are you making, Mommy?”

 

“Lasagna, it’s the only recipe I know that can fill twenty people.”

 

“Have the other people arrived yet?” Peter asked. 

 

“No, they should be coming in the next hour,” Pepper answered. “Both families are flying in on a quinjet so they should arrive on the tower.” 

 

“In that case, I’m going to catch up on all the shows I missed for five years.” It was weird to think about how the world was completely changed after five years when for everybody snapped it was only five months.  There were so many things Peter had missed. What new things were invented? What shows ended and what shows begun? What famous people were snapped that caused productions to be ended? 

 

Peter was sure that many questions would be answered in the coming weeks, after most people got their grounds back, but he was still anxious about the details. Peter walked over to the couch with Morgan at his heels and sat opposite the television. 

 

Steve paused the television when he saw Morgan was next to Peter and quickly changed the channel.

 

“What was that?” Peter asked.

 

“Game of Thrones finale,” Bucky answered and Peter halted. 

 

“What?”

 

“I said the Game-“

 

“Game of Thrones ended?!”

 

Peter looked over at Steve who gave him a confused nod. “I don’t know what to think about you knowing what that show is...”

 

“Me and Ned binged every season, at least that was available before everything. What season is it on now?”

 

“Eight, the last episode came out a couple weeks ago.”

 

“No way, it’s over?”

 

“Yeah,” Steve nodded with a worried look still on his face. “I don’t think you should have been watching that show, Peter.”

 

“Oh, it’s fine. Everyone at school watched it.” 

 

Steve almost looked horrified at Peter’s words. “That’s. . . slightly terrifying. How much are you guys exposed to nowadays?”

 

“Lots,” Peter laughed. “We have such a horrible sense of self-depreciating humor and we hate everything and everyone.”

 

Bucky let out a bark of laughter and looked up from the book he was reading. “Sounds like the forties, Steve, don’t look so scandalized.” 

 

Steve’s mumbled out a retort back as he turned to the television again and switched it to a kid-friendly channel for Morgan.

 

Just as Peter was starting to feel antsy after watching three re-runs of Ducktales, FRIDAY announced the arrival of the first quinjet. Two minutes later, the elevator dinged as a teenage girl stepped out. Pepper rushed over to them after placing the lasagna in the oven and started her on a tour of the tower’s floor.

 

Peter assumed this was Scott’s daughter, Cassie. She had dark brown hair and probably looked to be around his age, maybe younger. He watched as Pepper led her down a hallway to a room near his then return minutes later as another quinjet was announced.

 

This time, Clint rushed out of his own room as well and threw his arms around the woman who stepped out first. This was obviously his wife and their three kids, Lila, Cooper, and Nathanial. Peter watched as the whole family hugged their dad individually before going for a crushing group hug. If Peter looked closely he could even see the tears streaming down Clint’s face. 

 

After a couple more minutes of the tearful reunion, Clint led his wife to their room while Pepper took the three kids to their own bedrooms. 

 

Peter’s attention was pulled back to the television once everyone was gone, and Morgan snuggled further into his chest. Peter wrapped an arm around her, pulling her close, and lightly kissed her forehead. He didn’t even care how fast she took control of his heart, it was in the most adorable way possible.

 

Pepper came out just as the oven’s timer went off and asked FRIDAY to call everyone out for dinner. In seconds, there was a wave of people walking out to the dining room table. Peter lifted Morgan up and sat next to her again, this time at the end of the table. 

 

Once everyone was out of their rooms and was seated, plates were passed around and everyone began digging in, several people already doing introductions. 

 

“Who are you?” Someone asked as Peter reached for his third plate. He looked up to see Clint's eldest son sitting across the table from him eating.

 

“I’m Peter,” he said swallowing. “You’re Cooper, right?”

 

“Yeah. Why are you eating so much?”

 

“Cooper! You can’t say that!” The girl next to him smacked his shoulder then turned to Peter. “I’m Lila, sorry about him.”

 

“It’s fine, I have a high metabolism so I get that question sometimes.”

 

“Really? My friend has one, too. She can eat like a pig when she’s hungry.” 

 

Somehow, Peter doubted she ate as much as him. 

 

“That’s cool, my friend makes fun of me for eating so much, but he actually doesn’t mind.” 

 

Peter took another bite as he glanced down the table. Nathanial was seated on Lila’s other side, next to Clint, and Cassie was in between Morgan and Harley. 

 

Dinner went on nicely for a couple more minutes until Nathanial spoke up for the first time all night.

 

“Hey dad, where’s Aunt Nat?”

 

A silence fell over the rest of the table as they looked down at the boy. Clint coughed into his hand before turning to his son.

 

“She’s, um, gone for now. . . but we’re going to get her back soon,” he responded slowly.

 

Nathanials face shifted as he took in his dads words. 

 

“Is she. . . dead?” His voice cracked a little as spoke quietly.

 

Peter heard Wanda choke back a sob further up the table. 

 

“Yes, kiddo.” Clint tried to look his son in the eyes as his own were pricked with tears.

 

“Is it true you can get her back?” Lila spoke up, almost hesitantly.

 

“We’re going to try,” Steve took over, “and it should work, following what the rules are.”

 

“And what’s that?” Cooper said skeptically.

 

“A soul for a soul.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ahhhhh i'm so sorry this was so late! i have two more weeks left of school (ugh) and finals are going to whoop my butt. I'm going to try and update at least twice a week for the next two weeks, but after that it'll be quick updates!! I'm really excited for what I have planned for this story and i'm not giving up! no! matter! what! i hope yall enjoyed this chapter, sorry if it was a bit OOC but we never even really got interactions with clints kids so?????? i think the upcoming chapters are pretty solid with how teenagers act so hopefully it works
> 
> a n y w a y s  
> ya'll know the drill by now, leave a kudos and comment because it makes me feel happy and i love hearing yalls feedback (honestly! dont be shy!) and sorry if i dont respond to all comments but ill probably be responding more once school is done. . . 
> 
> soooooo if you dont leave a kudos or comment bigfoot will come into your house and steal all your ketchup


	11. In Which Tony is a Sentimental Dad

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHH GUYS NO ONE DIES WTF
> 
> MY TINY HEART CANT HANDLE THAT  
> NO THERE SHALL BE NO ANGST IN THIS BOOK
> 
> aNyWaYs sorry this took so long. this week has been shit for me, you can read about it in the end notes if you want to cause it’ll probably just be me ranting - next week is finals for me (whoop whoop :(((( ) so i may be able to write more chapters but not publish and edit them because sTuDyInG YaY
> 
> so e n j o y!!

Dinner went on quietly for the rest of the night, after an awkward explanation from Steve about the soul stone. It was planned that he would be traveling through time to put all the stones back on Thursday. They hoped that when they gave the soul stone back that they would, in return, get back the soul they gave for it. Hopefully to get Natasha back. 

 

After dinner, Peter put Morgan to bed with the help of Pepper, then went back out to the kitchen to help clean up. Tony was washing the large pan as Rhodey picked up all the plates from the table. Peter followed behind Rhodey picking up all the utensils. 

 

“So, what do you think of the other kids?” Tony asked over the running water.

 

“They all seem nice,” Peter answered truthfully. “Cooper was a bit straight foreword, but Lila was cool. I didn’t get to talk to Cassie, though, she didn’t speak much during dinner.” 

 

Peter dumped the dirty utensils in the sink and grabbed a sponge. 

 

“Why do we have to wash dishes? Don’t you have dishwashers?”

 

“Team bonding,” Tony replied.

 

“There’s three of us.”

 

“Bonding.”

 

“Are we bonding?”

 

“If you play pretend,” Pepper said coming back into the room. “I’ll take those.”

 

Peter handed the pile off to Pepper and she put them into the dishwasher. 

 

“Tony, you shouldn’t be doing anything with that arm yet,” Pepper scolded.

 

Peter saw Tony helping Pepper put the rest of the plates into the washer, a normal looking arm where his nub should have been.

 

“Oh my god. I totally forgot you lost your arm,” Peter whispered, stunned.

 

Tony laughed then stood up and wiped his hands on his pants. “I started making it the day we got back,” he explained, “with the same skin technology used on Vision. I’m flying Dr. Cho here in a couple weeks to see id she has any inout. There’s robotics underneath and it looks normal, but it is still only a prototype.”

 

“A prototype that you shouldn’t be wearing,” Pepper said. “You can head to bed now, Peter, we can handle the rest.”

 

With several ‘Goodnights!’ Peter left the living room and headed down the hall to his own bedroom, but bumped into someone turning the corner.

 

“Oh my gosh, I’m so sorry!” he said as he helped Cassie up from the floor. 

 

“No, that’s my fault,” she apologized as she gor up. “Peter, right?”

 

“Yeah, and you’re Cassie?”

 

She nodded. “Um, this is kinda awkward, but do you know where my dad’s room is?” 

 

“I don’t think he’s moved in yet. I think he’s waiting for Hope to get her stuff from her old house because they’re sharing their room together, so he’s staying in a guest room a couple floors down.” Peter remembered overhearing a conversation between Pepper and Tony about it earlier.

 

“Can you take me there?” 

 

“Sure!” They walked to the elevator down the hall, and Peter asked FRIDAY to take them to the floor Scott was staying on.

 

“Who is that?” Cassie asked once the elevator started moving.

 

“That’s FRIDAY, the AI Tony installed all throughout the tower. If you ever have any questions, you could always ask her if someone else isn’t around.”

 

“Isn’t it kinda awkward speaking to someone who’s not real?”  

 

“Not really,” Peter shrugged. “I mean, I guess I kind of got used to it with Karen in my suit.”

 

“What suit?” Cassie said narrowing her eyes.

 

Peter paled. “Uh. Shit.”

 

Cassie just laughed. “Your Spider-Man, correct?”

 

“Um, yeah. . . Don’t tell anyone! Tony will kill me!”

 

“I won’t tell anyone,” Cassie giggled, “and you’ll probably need more help keeping your identity a secret, right? How many other people know?”

 

“Well, my beat friends Ned and MJ know, as well as all the Avengers, and I think several hospital workers at Wakanda do as well as the princess. I don’t think the other kids here know, though, so I’m going to try and keep it that way. Y’know, the less people who know, the better.”

 

Cassie nodded. “Sure,” she said squinting. “Even though I just met you, for some reason I don’t think your good at keeping secrets.” 

 

Peter turned red as the doors opened to another floor.

 

“Mr. Lang’s room is the fourth door down the hall on the left.”

 

“Thanks FRIDAY,” Cassie said, then turned back to Peter. “It was nice meeting you, it’ll be better going to school with someone I know.”

 

“Definitely,” Peter responded as the blush started to recede. “If you need anything, don’t be afraid to ask FRIDAY to tell me.”

 

Cassie just gave him a thumbs up as she turned and walked away, the elevator doors sliding shut in Peter’s face.

 

——

 

Anyone could tell that Peter was not a morning person. Wakanda had thrown off his sleep pattern, but even with that, he had no trouble sleeping until eleven thirty again. Today, though, Peter wasn’t woken up by the gentle stream of sunlight but by something completely different. 

 

“Boss has told me to tell you to ‘Get your ass up,’ Peter.”

 

Peter jolted awake in his bed at the sound of FRIDAY coming threw the speakers. Glancing at the clock and realizing how late it was, he threw the covers off him and got dressed as quickly as he could before heading out to the living room. The movers had finally finished everything so it was finally calm around the tower’s floor.

 

Only Wanda was in the living room today, eating a plate of scrambled eggs as she read a magazine. Peter waved good morning then went to the fridge but was overwhelmed by how stuffed it was so he grabbed another apple. He really should start eating more for breakfast. . .

 

“Boss has said to meet him on the        . floor, Peter.”

 

“Thanks FRIDAY.” 

 

Throwing out the apple core, Peter headed to the elevator let FRIDAY take him to Tony.

 

The elevator doors opened to a large room with no windows but lots of artificial light. The room probably spanned the whole floor of the tower, but it was filled to the brim with work tables and mechanical gear. 

 

The sound of metal on metal could be heard a couple work tables away so Peter started heading towards there. He found Tony in a tank top and sweats hammering at something in front of him, a mask covering his face. Peter didn’t want to scare him so he stood a couple feet away and watched him work for a couple minutes until finally he lifted him mask up and fell back into his seat. 

 

As he looked around the room, his gaze fell on to Peter and he jumped slightly.

 

“Jesus, kid, how long have you been there?”

 

“A couple minutes,” Peter shrugged, making his way over to Tony and sitting across the table from him. “I didn’t want to risk saying hi then getting a hammer thrown at my head.”

 

“You probably would have caught it,” Tony said nonchalantly as he pushed tools away and started to clean the table with a rag. “Anyways, do you know why I called you here?”

 

“Nope, not really.”

 

Tony stood up from his chair and wiped his greased hands onto his pants leaving some smudges. He started walking to the other side of the room so Peter got up quickly and eagerly trailed him at his heels. 

 

“As you can tell, this is my work lab,” Tony said as he waved a hand across the room. Several body parts of previous Iron Man suits laid haphazardly atop some tables, and there was lots of scratches and grease stains strewn across the concrete floor. “I’m the only one who ever works here, since it is my personal lab. The only people who ever come in here is Pepper to yell at me occasionally and tour groups to ‘see how the genius works’.”

 

He made quotation marks in the air. 

 

“So, I’m very humbled to tell you that I’ve set up Spider-Man's own personal workbench. It’s more chemistry than mechanics, since I know that’s what you lean towards more,” Tony said. He led him to a back corner of the room where the only clean table was.

 

There was several beakers and containers as well as a bunsen burner organized carefully across the table top. There was also a shelving unit directly above the table with extra lights to shine more direct light onto the objects underneath. Cabinets and drawers spanned the underneath of the table aswell and there was one stool next to the table in the middle of it all.

 

“Holy. . .” Peter trailed off taking it all in. It was small compared to all the other tables surrounding it, but this was his own personal work bench in Tony’s specific lab. 

“Thank you so much!” Peter gushed.

 

“It’s nothing, kid,” Tony said as he put his hands in his suit pockets. “It’s the least I could do, can’t have Spider-Man making his own stuff at school. That’s just tacky.”

 

Peter dragged a hand across the surface if the table. “This is awesome. Ned is gonna love this.”

 

“Yeah. If anything is ever out of place or missing from my area, you’re banned, by the way.”

 

Peter nodded seriously before looking back at the man.

 

“Seriously, Tony. Thank you so much, it really means a lot.”

 

Tony watched Peter for a minute with his hands in his pockets before he slowly raised his arms. “Come’er kid.”

 

Peter rushed into the hug, tightly wrapped his arms around the older man. Tony squeezed the smaller boy then gave him a small kiss on the head. They stayed like that for a minute until Tony took a step back, his hands still squeezing Peter’s shoulders. Peter could see tears in the corner of the man's eyes as he gazed lovingly down at the boy. 

 

“I’m so glad your back,” he whispered. “I honestly couldn’t live with myself after losing you and your annoying personality. I only wish I could have gotten you back sooner.”  

 

Peter didn’t know what to say. He stared at Tony with a slightly shocked but loving face. “I didn’t know I meant that much to you. . .”

 

“Oh, you have no idea, kid,” Tony said as he pulled him into another bone crushing hug. “You have no idea.”

 

———

 

The two boys spent the rest of the day in the workshop together working on upgrades for the Iron Spider Suit, which Peter was very happy to learn he got to keep. They locked themselves in the room for hours, not even realizing how much time had passed until the elevator door dinged and opened to reveal Morgan.

 

“Peter!” she shouted rushing over to them. “Daddy!” Peter put the tools he was holding onto the table as fast as he could, just in time to catch Morgan in his arms and whirl her around. 

 

“What am I? Chopped liver?” Tony asked as he lifted his mask up. “What are you doing down here, little miss?”

 

“Mommy told me to come down and tell you dinner’s ready,” she happily chirped. “She said Uncle Steve made salad and chicken for everyone.” 

 

“Peter, I swear to god, if you don’t call him Uncle Steve from now on I’ll kick you out of the Avengers,” Tony said giving Peter a stern look.

 

“Sure, Tony,” Peter replied laughing a little. 

 

“Well!” Tony said, clapping his hands together. “I’m starving, let’s head up now and get some of Uncle Steve’s famous cooking.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WE LOVE IRONDAD FLUFF
> 
> AND UNCLE STEVE IS COMING 
> 
> AND NO ONES DYING I PROMISE
> 
> anyways as said before isk when the next update is but after finals week its sUMMER SO YEEES FINALLY MORE WRITING AND UPDATES AND FREE TIME
> 
> on a sadder note - this is all a rant so skip if you dont care - thsi week had been pretty shitty. both of my hardest class, english and history because of the teachers, had tests in them THE WEEK before finials and i did pretty bad on both of them. also cheer tryouts were this week (i know im a cheerleader whoops) and i didnt make varsity :(. and finally to top it all off i DIDNT get CREATIVE WRITING as a class next year for my schedual!!! MY LITTERAL PASSION! I WANT TO BE AN AUTHOR! AND TO MAKE IT WORSE: all my friends who DIDNT want the class ARE IN THE FREAKING CLASS!! ARRGHDJFJDKNSKAJDBHSJ
> 
> ANWAYS  
> enough of me and my *horrible* life - ya know the drill, leave a comment and kudos if you want to and if you dont want to well god thinks your a vicious two faced prick (shoutout to anyone who got the starkid reference)
> 
> thanks for reading and have a swell night folks!! love yall so much <3 :D 
> 
> ewthatsnewandidontlikeitbutwhatever


	12. In Which Peter Turns Into A Tomato Several Times

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> guuuuuuuyss writing is haaaaaaaarrd
> 
> thank you for so much support last week, all of you are so helpful and amazing and yall always lift my spirits so much aaaah
> 
> i feel so lazy for not posting as often as i used to, and i literally said to someone i was going to post tuesday and now its saturday night so asdhasfsdgkjfjs i feel like a lame loser oops
> 
> BUT
> 
> GOOD NEWS is FINALS ARE OVER WHOOOO - so i pROMISE THIS TIME MORE UPDATES I SWEAR   
> i litterally cannot take myself when i dont post like everyother day because i feel like such a procrastinating bitch- but now it's sUmMeR and that means frEEDOM!!!
> 
> so anywaaaays   
> e n j o y ~

To say Steve had a very shocked look on his face when Peter and Morgan called him Uncle Steve was an understatement. He almost looked scandalized.

 

“That makes me feel so old,” he told them with an almost-pout.

 

Sam came up from behind him and slapped Steve on the back. “I, however, find it very amusing! Keep it up, kids.”

 

“Thanks, Uncle Sam!”

 

Sam's face dropped while Peter could hear Bucky cackling from the kitchen. 

 

Dinner was much more talkative than the past nights, with people passing plates up and down the table and finally warming up to everyone around them. For Peter, the past few days didn’t feel like they were real. He felt that it was gonna take a while for everything to sink in and finally that this was his home; living with Avengers, eating and laughing with them, calling Captain America his uncle. It was fun but Peter didn’t feel like it was his. At least, not yet.

 

When Morgan passed him a slice of bread, then put her small hand on top of his, he glanced down to see her amused smirk. That’s when Peter thought,  _ I could get used to all of this.  _

 

Dessert today was ice cream with every topping imaginable, but Tony sternly told everyone that the desserts had to stop once all the kids started school again. Bucky threw a wink towards the kids end of the table, which Morgan giggled at before clamping her mouth shut.

 

The group moved to the couches again after dinner but instead of watching a movie the adults grabbed some wine and everyone sat around each other chatting. The conversation started on the easy topic of what had happened in the past five years and how they got everyone back, but then slowly drifted onto weirder topics, ending on time travel movies.

 

“Actually,” Scott said as he looked at Bucky, “now that I see your face closer, you kind of look like Sebastian Stan.” 

 

Bucky made a confused face before asking, “Who’s that?”

 

“He’s a famous actor who starred in Hot Tub Time Machine,” Rhodey said. “And you do actually sort of look like him.”

 

“FRIDAY, pull up a picture of Sebastian Stan.”

 

A picture of the man mentioned was immediately displayed across the television screen and a ripple of gasps and laughter went through the room.  

 

“Holy shit.”

 

“I look nothing like him.”

 

“Dude, you look exactly like him,” Sam wheezed as he leaned back into the couch. 

 

“It’s uncanny,” Peter whispered.

 

After several minutes of laughter and speculation, the conversation moved on from there until people started slowly trickling into bed. When Morgan fell asleep on Tony’s lap, he called it a night for everyone else.

 

Peter went to his room and did his night time routine but when he crawled into bed and turned the lights off he realized how restless he was. Flicking the lights back on and jumping out of his covers, he tiptoed down the dark hallway and into the kitchen. 

 

Peter warmed up a glass of milk then grabbed a blanket off the couch and sat in front of the large window. 

 

New York always looked peaceful at night, from above. The faint glow of all the buildings around the Tower calmed Peter’s hyperactive nerves. If he listened closely enough, his super hearing could pick up on the traffic hundreds of feet below. Peter pulled the soft blanket around his shoulders tighter as he finished the last of his milk. Whenever Peter had a bad dream about his parents or even just a restless night, May would always get up to make him a warm glass of milk. She read an article a few years ago that warm milk could help make someone sleepy, so when Peter came into her room with a tear-streaked face it was the first thing she thought to do and it just stuck after that.

 

Nightmares got worse when Ben died, but after the spider bite, the warm milk didn’t make Peter tired anymore. It did, however, still calm him so the tradition didn’t fade. 

 

Peter set the empty mug down next to him and watched as a pigeon flew by the window and landed on a nearby rooftop.

 

“Couldn’t sleep?”

 

Despite his spidey sense, Peter didn’t notice Harley was behind him until he spoke.

 

“I guess,” Peter replied as Harley sat on the floor next to him. He was surprised that his usual blush didn’t make its way to his face. 

 

“It’s so much different here than in Tennessee.”

 

“You’re from Tennessee?”

 

“Yep, good old Rosehill. Don’t ever go there, it’s so shitty,” Harley said, laughing to himself. “I’m so glad Tony let me come here.”

 

“How’d you even meet Tony?”

 

“That’s a long story,” Harley chuckled.

 

Peter turned to look at him. Harley was gazing out the window, the city lights barely illuminating his face. “I’ve got the time.”

 

Harley turned away from the window to look back at Peter. “I’m surprised you haven’t run away from this conversation yet,” he teased. 

 

This time a blush did reach Peter’s face and he turned to look back at the skyline. “Yeah, I’m sorry about that. I just . . . get a little antsy around new people.”

 

That was only partially true, but Harley didn’t need to know that.

 

“Understandable,” he nodded. “Well, when I was around twelve, Iron Man broke into my garage and I threatened him with a potato gun. That was right after his house exploded during the whole Mandarin Incident. I helped him fix his suit, we fought some bad guys and then he left for bigger and better things. We stayed in contact, though, obviously. He called every couple of months and my garage workshop never seemed to run out of supplies. Tony became the closest thing to a father I had after my dad left me when me when I was six.”

 

“He kinda became my father figure, too, after my Uncle Ben was killed and my parents died. Despite what the media says about him, he really does care for a lot of people,” Peter went on. “So how’d you end up staying at the Tower?” 

 

“Ah.” Harley’s face darkened at that and he looked down at the floor and started to wring his hands. “I was one of the people who got dusted. My mother and little sister weren't so lucky. When I got back, I arrived in a scorched spot in my old backyard. As it turns out, I knocked over a flame of some sort as I was dusted away and my garage caught on fire. My mom ran in to try and save me, but I wasn’t there. She died. As for my sister, she grieved for the both of us but then moved on with her life. She’s in college now. It's awful seeing your little sister be older than you are when you always thought that you were going to be able to protect her as she grew up, but I returned and her childhood was already gone.”

 

Harley spoke slow and full of emotion and when he finished and turned back to Peter and he noticed a single tear down Harley’s cheek. There was a pause between them as Peter took in his words. 

 

“I can’t imagine what you're going through right now, and I’m not going to pretend to try. Having to come back to your family being gone is hard, but I do know what it's like to have no parents. My mom and dad died when I was too young to even remember them. I lived with my aunt and uncle for a while, but then my uncle was in the wrong place at the wrong time and I watched as he died in my arms, and I couldn’t do anything to stop it.

 

“It’s funny, though, because I have this one memory of my mom. I couldn’t have been older than four and there must have been some thunderstorm or something, ‘cause I remember her just holding me in her arms telling me everything was going to be alright. She rocked me back and forth and sung me a lullaby until I fell asleep in her arms. So one of the only memories I have of my mom was when she was comforting me, and it just so happens that I've needed lots of comforting in my life. ”

 

“Seems like both of our lives haven’t been the funnest,” Harley muttered. 

 

“You bet.”

 

They sat in silence for another couple of minutes, watching the nighttime traffic go on below them until Peter spoke up.

 

“Hey, was it true you threatened Tony with a potato gun? What even is that?”

 

Harley then launched into a full explanation of a potato gun, not only explaining what it did but all the mechanics used to make it work. From then the two boys fell into a slow conversation, weaving between funny and serious topics. As the night went on, Peter found himself easing into talking with the boy, and eventually, the blush left his cheeks and the only nerves he had was an exciting buzz throughout his body. 

 

Several awkward but funny high school stories later, Peter found his eyes starting to grow heavy. 

 

“Maybe we should head to bed now,” Peter yawned as he stood up and stretched his arms. “It’s probably like one in the morning.”

 

“Your probably right. Tony would kill us if he found out we were staying up this late,” Harley said. Peter laughed quietly as he put the blanket back on the couch then headed to the kitchen.

 

“He is so going to throw a fit when he finds us pulling all-nighters for finals and stuff,” Peter said as he put his mug in the sink. 

 

“Speaking about school, would you, um, mind helping me get around on Monday?” Harley asked quietly. Peter halted in his moments for a second and felt the blush come back before he responded. 

 

“Sure. . . but I’ll probably be showing everyone around,” he tried to wave off. “Maybe for the first time ever my lunch table won’t be the emptiest in the cafeteria.”

 

“That’s kinda lame,” Harley teased as they started to head back down the hall to where their rooms were. 

 

“Eh,” Peter shrugged. “You’ll find out soon enough that I’m not that well liked in my school. I have my two best friends, Ned and MJ, but everyone else . . . they kind of think we're all losers.” 

 

“Well, I’ll be a loser right beside you.” Peter found the blush intensify at that statement and he thanked Tony for having the lights be turned off at night. “And I’m sure Cassie and Lila wouldn't mind hanging out with a geek squad also.” 

 

“I hope so,” Peter laughed. He reached his door as Harley passed him, heading to the one right next to his. 

 

“Well . . . have a nice night, don’t let the robots bite.”

 

Harley let out a low laugh. “Goodnight, Peter.” 

 

As soon as Peter’s head hit the pillow, he instantly grew more tired. Thinking about the first day back at school was exhausting, but hopefully, he could get through it with the new friends he has. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeees parley bonding time bitchesss
> 
> but also, just need to put this out there, i've gotten a couple comments asking about how theres not going to be peter/mj and even though i do love them - i literally tagged it as harley/peter??? did yall not read the tags???? just saying????? no offense???????????
> 
> anyways, if ya enjoyed drop a kudos and comment and if you dont you'll have to endure another three hours of the torture that is endgame just to get another extra three minutes of content - wait whoops were all going to do it anyway ahaha ha ha . . . see yall in hell~!


	13. In Which Harley is a God At Mario Kart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :( 
> 
> i feel so unproductive, lazy, and uncomfortable when i dont post any more, and I want to make promises of posting more, but i just cant
> 
> procrastination has been a big thing for me, especially this year, and honestly towards the last couple months of school i procrastinated my homework by doing this, and it sucks so much for me that now im procrastinating on this! 
> 
> so please know though, that i will not give up on this story. no matter what i say, if i saw a chapter will come out tomorrow and it comes out next week, please know that i will not stop this story until i feel like i've acomplished what i have wanted to acomplish - and believe me, you will know when this story is over because i would NEVER leave any of you on cliffhangers or anything of the sort
> 
> with that said   
> e n j o y

“Don’t do anything stupid while I’m gone.”

 

“How can I? You're taking all the stupid with you.”

 

Bucky knew where Steve was going. He knew Steve wanted it, and he knew he wouldn’t miss the opportunity to be with her. Bucky’s heart broke, but he wanted his best friend to be happy, even if that left him alone. Steve had two Pym particles for the round trip home, but Natasha would be returning with an extra one. 

 

He watched as Steve walked onto the platform, Mjolnir in hand, then disappear.

 

“One. . . Two. . . Three. . . Four. . . Five.”

 

Natasha appeared where Steve was just seconds ago. She had the brightest smile on her face until she turned to her left and her face dropped. “Where’s Steve?”

 

“Get him back!” he heard Sam yell.

 

“I’m trying! I’m trying!” Bruce smashed several buttons, but the machine only whirred in front of them. Bucky helped Natasha down the platform and she noticed his watery eyes.

 

“He went back for her. . . didn’t he?”

 

It was more of a statement than a question and Bucky could only nod. But then he heard a voice behind him.

 

“You didn't think you could get rid of me that easily?”

 

Bucky looked up from Natasha with watery eyes, blurrily seeing Steve standing on the platform in front of him. He didn't realize his feet were moving until he was in front of Steve again, hands on his shoulders. 

“I got ya, Buck," Steve said, steadying him.

 

Bucky gripped him tighter as Steve brought him into a hug, gently swaying them back and forth. 

 

“I thought- why did you. . . why didn’t you stay?” Bucky whispered as he pulled back to look at Steve. He looked only the slightest bit older, the smallest wrinkle starting to appear on his forehead.

 

“I realized that she had moved on, and that I had too. She had a life, and I couldn’t undo that for my own selfish reasoning. I also couldn’t leave everyone behind just after the battle to clean up the mess themselves. Not to mention, it would have been weird knowing the future if I stayed with her.”

 

“Is that all?” Bucky held his breath waiting for an answer.

 

“Of course not. I would miss Netflix way too much.”

 

Bucky playfully punched his shoulder, a smile growing on Steves' face, but then Steve caught his hand and held it, intertwining their fingers. 

 

“But in all actuality, I would miss my best friend the most.”

 

"Best friend?"

 

Natasha turned away as soon as she saw them lean towards each other. After a couple of seconds, she called over her shoulder, “If you’re done with your confession now"- the pair broke away laughing -"I would like to go see everyone and learn what happened while I was gone.”

 

* * *

 

 

When Natasha got back to the Tower, the lobby was filled with lots of tearful reunions. After making sure she talked to everyone, Natasha spent the rest of the day attached to Wanda at the hip. As soon as they saw each other, they instantly rushed together and held each other in a warm embrace before pulling back and sharing a loving kiss. 

 

As everyone sat around the table that night, eating and sharing even more stories, Peter found himself talking to Harley more than the nights before. The previous night’s conversation seemed to have pulled the two closer together, and Peter was definitely not complaining. He was glad to have gotten over his embarrassed and stuttering phase, but he did still find the blush coming back when Harley made certain comments. 

 

That night’s dinner was probably the most talkative one yet. Peter had to explain to Black Widow why he was calling Captain America Uncle Steve, which led to more of his embarrassment as she insisted to be called Aunt Nat by him. And there was a very funny, somewhat heated conversation between Steve and Clint about the soul stone. 

 

“Hey, Clint,” Steve said about halfway through dinner. “Have you ever read about me back in the forties?”

 

Clint looked down at his plate.

 

“Ever heard who my enemy was back then? Did you know that it was Red Skull, a guy with a literal red face?”

 

Bucky snorted into his hands.

 

“Were you gonna tell me, Clint? Were you?”

 

Clint shrugged then finally looked up to Steve playful glare.

 

“I didn’t . . . know?”

 

The table broke into fits of laughter. 

 

Once everyone had finished eating, Tony forced everyone to remain at the table so he could make an announcement. 

 

“As all of you know, many things have happened within the past five years,” he started. “Many people have missed important events in each other's lives, which is why, once the school year has ended, we will all be going on a trip to Europe.”

 

Several gasps of joy went through the table. Peter fidgeted in his seat.

 

“On top of that, when we get to Italy, Pepper and I will be having a wedding ceremony for everyone since we only got the legal papers done a couple of years ago.”

 

“You didn’t tell me that part!” Peter shouted but with an undertone of humor in his voice. 

 

“Eh, sorry kid.”

 

“But everyone is coming now!” Pepper said excitedly. “We scheduled to leave the day after school gets out so the kids can come. And none of you should worry about any expenses, it’s already paid for and none of you can back out of it.”

 

“Holy shit, Pepper, that’s amazing,” Steve said.

 

“When did you even plan this?” Natasha asked.

 

“We were supposed to go to Europe as a family a couple months ago, but then shit hit the fan and it was pushed back, so then we figured why not just let everyone come along?”

 

The rest of the night was spent thanking Tony and Pepper, and once the group moved on from that, the adults pushed the kids into the kitchen to clean up while they went to the living room for drinks. 

 

“I still can not believe we have to go to school after being dead for five months,” Lila complained as she rinsed a plate off then put it in the dishwasher. 

"Well, to everyone else, we've been dead for five years, so there's probably lots to catch up on," Peter pointed out.

 

“Yeah, but I still can’t believe we have to do dishes in probably the most expensive building in the world,” Harley added, pushing Peter aside to get to the sink.

 

“You know it’s just because they wanted us gone, right?” Peter said. 

 

“Well, duh,” Cassie said rolling her eyes. “But they could have made us just leave, they didn’t need to make us do chores.”

 

“If Mom continues to make me fold my own laundry, I’m going to start a riot,” Cooper said as he bounced Nathanial on his hip. 

 

Lila scrubbed the last dirty pan then shoved it into the washer and slammed it closed. 

 

“I think we need to continue to do basic living needs,” she berated her brother. “Just because you’re now living in a house with robots doesn’t mean you can become a lazy ass.”

 

Cooper stuck his tongue out at her and she rolled her eyes. 

 

“So what do you guys want to do for the rest of the night?”

 

“I’m pretty sure there’s some movie room on some floor below us. Maybe we could hook up some Wii and play Mario Kart?” Peter suggested.

 

“I’m down.”

 

Peter picked Morgan down off the counter and the teens made their way to the elevator and went to the movie room floor. It was smaller than the other floors, but the seats had to be able to fit at least thirty people, even with them being recliners. They piled into the first row then Peter asked FRIDAY to connect to Mario Kart.

 

“Just so you all know,” Harley said as he grabbed a controller. “I have not lost a round of Mario Kart since I was seven.”

 

“Oh, really?” Cassie said. “I guess we’ll have to see about that.”

 

“How about, whoever gets to first place ten times wins?”

 

“You’re going down, Keener.”

 

Harley proceeded to win every single round, never giving up first place, and Cassie always came in second.

 

“I refuse to believe that you’re not cheating,” she said after their twenty-third round.

 

“Let’s have another go and see if your right.”

 

“Please, no!” Lila groaned. “We’ve played like a million rounds, admit you won’t beat him, Cassie!”

 

Cassie narrowed her eyes and pouted. 

 

“I agree, I’m starting to think this was a bad suggestion,” Peter added. 

 

“Fine.” Cassie turned away from them to look at Harley then stuck her hand out. “We will continue this another day.”

 

Harley grabbed her hand and shook it firmly. “As you wish, my good lady.”

 

“Ugh, it’s just a freaking game, you two!” Cooper whined. 

 

“Mario Kart is not just a game-”

 

“It’s a way of life.”

 

They two teenagers high-fived each other. 

 

“Please don’t be like this when we go to school,” Lila sighed. 

 

“No promises.”

 

“Can we watch a movie?” Morgan spoke for the first time since they came into the den. 

 

“Sure, princess. FRIDAY put on Morgan’s favorite movie.”

 

Morgan squealed softly as the opening to The Lion King started playing and she crawled over her seat and into Peter’s, snuggling into him. He pushed a strand of hair out of her face then wrapped a comforting arm around her. Peter saw Harley snicker out of the corner of his eye, so Peter flipped him off as discreetly as he could. That just made him laugh harder. 

 

The kids fell into silence as they watched the movie, then one by one they all fell asleep around each other.

 

When Tony asked what the kids were doing an hour later, FRIDAY was happy to show the group of adults the live feed of their children fast asleep together. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if any of you have any questions of my uploading schedule, please read the beginning notes
> 
> with that said
> 
> OH MY GOD GUYS SPIDERMAN IS OUT  
> im seeing it tonight with my friends in like three hours and im freaking out im so excited!!! no spoilers in the comments, but if ya wanna talk about it hmu!!!
> 
> ON ANOTHER EXCITING TOPIC 
> 
> i just finished this amazing book, called Red, White & Royal Blue and oH MY GOD
> 
> IF YALL LOVE HARLEY AND PETER THIS BOOK WILL KILL YOU ITS SO GOOD  
> NOT MANY PEOPLE KNOW ABOUT IT AND I JUST NEED SOMEONE TO SCREAM TO ABOUT IT BECAUSE ITS AMAAAZZZINNNNGGGGG
> 
> if your looking for a good summer read, PLEASE READ THIS BOOK!!!! i literally bought it on friday, started it on saturday, then finished it on sunday because it was SO GOOD AHHH!!!!!
> 
> please, PLEASE read it!! YOU WILL NOT REGRET IT - its about the son of the president of the united states falling in love with the prince of england. its gay, its amazing, and i love it. and it actually talks about real important issues in politics and with the LGBTQ community. and its not just a feel-good book, its really so much more! and they already sold the movie rights so !!!!!!!!!!!!
> 
> anyways, enough of my rants, you know the drill by now  
> leave a comment and kudos if ya liked it and if ya dont, you'll never be able to see another marvel movie again whoops :)


	14. In Which Harley Does a Bad Thing™

Friday passed with the teenagers going to the Museum of Natural History, like Morgan had wanted to with Peter. Even though they only met a few days ago, he could tell that with every minute he spent with the other teens they were growing closer together. He was excited for them to meet Ned and MJ, and was even more excited to show his old friends around his new home.

 

The group picked up some ice cream from a local vendor before they headed back to the Tower. It was almost eight thirty and the sun was already starting to set once the got back. 

 

“That was so much walking,” Cooper complained as they entered the elevator. 

 

“At least you didn’t have to hold hands with Nathaniel the entire time,” Lila shoot back, but Peter gave them both weird looks. 

 

“You know that we walked, like, barely anything, right?” Peter said. Lila’s jaw dropped slightly.

 

“I’m sorry, what?”

 

“Yeah, we’re actually really close to the museum, and we didn't even visit all the exhibits. If you want to see what a real New York day is like, we should go to MOMA, the Museum of Modern Art. It’s pretty far way away from the Tower, but it’s still walkable, and there’s lots of cool things to pass on the way there.”

 

So that’s what they did the next day, leaving Morgan and Nathaniel to the adults. They spent the whole day walking through all the exhibits, and stopped to get macaroons on the way home. Everyone except Peter was beat once they got back.

 

“Ugh, I don’t understand how New Yorkers do that everyday,” Lila said as she flopped into the couch.

 

“Well, surprise, you’re a New Yorker now!” Peter said giving sarcastic jazz hands. Lila groaned.

 

“You’ll get used to it, you’ll find that driving is more of a pain than walking because of all the trouble with parking and traffic.”

 

“Hey, kiddos!” Scott said walking into the room and giving Cassie a kiss on the forehead. “How was the museum?” 

 

The older teens had varying answers of pretty good while Cooper stated it was boring.

 

“You’re just too young to understand and appreciate an actual museum that doesn’t have a children’s play section,” Lila said, swatting her brother on the head making the other teens laugh. 

 

“Well, Morgan and Nathaniel are with Pepper and Laura, they’ve been asking for you guys all day,” Scott said once they quieted down. “And if you don't mind, I would like to steal my daughter away from all you rascals for a bit.”

 

With several thank yous and goodbyes, the teenagers made their way to the younger kids as Cassie followed her dad back to the elevator. 

 

\---

 

“So who’s excited for school?” Natasha said over the next night’s dinner. All the soon-to-be-students-again groaned in unsion.

 

“I’d rather not,” Peter groaned.

 

“Ugh, I’m sick, oops, looks like I can’t go,” Cassie said as she fake coughed into her hand. 

 

“Why do they have to go?” Morgan said softly over her plate.

 

“Awe, come on, Tony, you can’t argue with that cute face,” Harley said.

 

“Hey Morgan, what did they say they’ll give you if you said that?”

 

“Bags of candy.”

 

Tony gave ever teen a Look.

 

“It was worth a shot,” Lila mumbled.

 

“If I hear anyone of you skip school, Peter won’t get any more dessert,” Tony said and Peter dropped his fork.” 

 

“Why me?!”

 

Tony just shrugged. 

 

“I, for one, am happy you are all going back to school,” Steve said. “It’s great that you have so much education today, we learned barely anything back in the forties.”

 

“No offense, Uncle Steve, but I completely just zoned out,” Peter said. “Your PSA’s have made me immune to anytime you talk about school.”

 

The other teenagers nodded in agreement while the rest of the adults looked plain confused. “I’m sorry, what?”

 

Steve rubbed his temples. “It's some stupid thing the old SHEILD made me do for schools. I made PSA’s for different things like detention and standardized fitness, among other stuff.”

 

“No movies tonight, we are watching all those videos.”

 

“Please, don’t,” Peter groaned. “I’m pretty sure I still have the detention one memorized.”

 

“What?”

 

“Uh. Nothing.”

 

\---

 

Despite what Tony said, everyone went to bed early to help encourage the kids for their next day of school.

 

Peter woke up to his alarm blaring for the first time in months, and the sudden noise made him throw himself off of his bed. As he scrambled to untangle himself from his covers, FRIDAY announced, “Boss has notified me that Happy will be driving you, Harley, Lila, and Cassie to school today. He said to be in the lobby at seven forty, or Happy will not hesitate to leave without you. 

 

Peter laughed under his breath knowing fully well that Happy would do exactly that. He checked his clock, which read six twenty, so he had more than an hour to get ready. Peter took his time in his morning shower, then threw on a science t-shirt and some jeans then went to the kitchen.

 

The only other person up was Bucky, who was making a batch of pancakes on the stove top.

 

“Hey, Uncle Bucky,” Peter said as he sat on a stool on the island. He know it was only supposed to be a joke, but after calling Steve his uncle the name just sort of stuck to everyone else, including the woman.

 

Bucky acknowledged him by waving his hand before going back to the pancakes. 

 

Soft sunlight was cast over the whole living room and kitchen making everything glow slightly orange. It was peaceful.

 

Until Harley slid across the hardwood floor in socks and crashed into a stool as he tried to sit in it.

 

“Good morning,” he said a little too loud for that early. He got his balance back then plopped in his chair ungracefully. 

 

“You’re way too happy, kid,” Bucky muttered as he turned around and gave both boys a plate of several pancakes. “Tell the others that if they don’t come soon their breakfast will be cold.”

 

Peter and Harley both thanked him then quickly started shoveling down their pancakes without hesitation.

 

“Boys are so gross,” Cassie said making a disgusted face as she walked into the kitchen and sat next to them. She started eating her plate as well, though eating considerably slower than the other two. 

 

Lila joined the group several minutes later as the other three had started to rinse their plates off and put them in the dishwasher. She took her time eating as well then joined the others on the couch as they waited for time to pass.

 

After several minutes of barely watching some random news channel, Peter heard a small crash down one of the hallways. When no one else looked up he realized it was his super hearing. Seconds later, Tony walked into the kitchen with his hair somewhat messier than normal. He made his way to the coffee machine and waited until his mug was poured then sat next to Peter on the couch. 

 

“I’m nothing without my coffee in the morning,” he mumbled after taking a sip.

 

“Well then maybe you shouldn't have it,” Peter replied not looking up from his phone and Tony almost choked.

 

“Not cool, kid.”

 

Peter couldn't help the sheepish grin he had until he burst out laughing.

 

All the other adults slowly trickled out of their rooms to say goodbye to the teens. Pepper even let Morgan wake up early to give each and everyone of them a tight hug. At seven thirty, the kids waved goodbye to everyone then took the elevator to the main lobby.

 

“So, what’s your high school even like?” Cassie asked as they climbed into the car. Peter got in shotgun while Cassie, Lila, and Harley had to all squeeze in the back.

 

“Well, the classes are fantastic! They’re all challenging but interesting and most of the teachers are really nice!”

 

“What about the other kids? I’ve only heard you talk about your two friends, Ned and MJ.”

 

“Well. . .” Peter trailed off and lost his rambliness. “There may be a few things you should know about the other kids.

 

Cassie raised her eyebrows but then waved her hand for him to continue.

 

“So me and my friends aren’t that liked,” Peter started slowly. “We don’t care that much, and it’s not bad, because honestly it’s a school full of nerds, but there is this one guy. His name is Flash, he mostly just annoys me alone and not other people. It’s nothing much, just some stupid nicknames, and he hasn’t done anything physical, so. . . Just don’t do anything to him if you hear him say anything, okay?”

 

Lila gave a tsk-tsk and shook her head. “So he’s your bully?”

 

“No! He’s- well he’s kinda- I guess. . . maybe he is. . .”

 

“I won’t do anything on sight,” Harley drawled, “but if I he starts to annoy  _ me _ , I may not hold back my punches.”

 

“Same.”

 

“Guys, seriously, it’s nothing to get all up-in-arms about. I’ve handled it before, I can do it again.”

 

“Sure,” Cassie said picking her nails. 

 

Peter gave her a look and she couldn’t hold back her laugh, dropping her cool-person persona. 

 

“Oh, and another thing. He kinda spread a rumor about me so no one at school thinks I actually have a Stark Internship or know Tony, so try not to mention anything about that, okay?”

 

They all nodded. “Wait, actually, how do you know Tony?” Harley asked.

 

“Uh. . .”

 

Cassie rolled her eyes. “Just tell them, idiot, they we’re going to find out anyway!

 

“Tell us what?”

 

Peter took a breath than gave small jazz hands. “That I’m Spider-Man. . . yay!” 

 

Peter could see Happy shake his head out of the corner of his eyes.

 

\---

 

The first half of the day went by swimmingly, as Peter would say. Introducing Ned and MJ to everyone was. . . interesting, especially when Ned learned they were all staying at the Stark Tower. But after promising Ned that yes, he can come over sometime, they exchanged schedules and started to get to know each other. Cassie, Lila, and Harley had at least one person in every class that they knew, and they all had lunch together. Peter hadn’t seen Flash all day, so he was at ease until lunch when Harley came and smashed his lunch tray onto their table. 

 

“I’m going to fucking kill him.”

 

Ned and MJ both rolled their eyes and went back to eating but Peter groaned and dropped his head on to the table.

 

“That’s such a lovely reaction. Slightly annoying, you said? He’s a fucking nuisance!” 

 

“I have to agree,” Cassie said as she and Lila came over and sat down as well. “I want to pumple his face with my fist.”

 

“Please don’t,” Peter mumbled then pulled his head up. “You get used to it, seriously, and it’s nothing that bad. It’s like you said, he’s just annoying.”

 

Harley grumbled as he took a bite of the cafeteria food. 

 

“I miss Uncle Bucky’s cooking,” Lila stated as she poked the cold lasagna in front of her. 

 

“Wait, you call the Winter Soldier Uncle Bucky?!” Ned exclaimed. He nudged Peter in the shoulder. “Dude, that’s awesome!”

 

“Yeah, it started as a joke but it kinda caught on for everyone,” Peter said blushing. “If you would have told me ten years ago that I’d be calling some super assassins and a god my uncles and aunts, I would have laughed in your face.”

 

The group fell into small talk for several minutes until Peter was alerted by his spidey sense that someone was approaching from behind him.

 

“Yo, Penis!” 

 

Of course. Peter put his fork down the turned around to come face to face with Flash. “What do you want, Flash?”

 

“Just wondering why you actually have friends now, and why you all came to school in a black Mercedes driven by some private driver. Care to explain, Parker?”

 

“You wouldn’t believe me if I told you,” Peter said under his breath. 

 

“What was that Penis?”

 

“Nothing, Flash. Maybe you should mind your own business for once?”

 

“He means fuck off, Eugene,” Cassie shot to him.

 

“Who the fuck are you?”

 

“Someone who has more valuable things to do with her time than continue to talk to you.”

 

“Look, I don't know who you are but anyone at this school knows you shouldn't hang around with Penis Parker. He’s bad luck for everyone, just look at his Uncle Ben-”

 

Peter watched as Harley slammed his hands on the table then stand up and stare directly at Flash. 

 

“If you don’t leave us alone in the next five seconds, I will not hesitate to punch you in the face right here.”

 

“My parents can sue your ass-”

 

\---

 

Was it bad that Harley took satisfaction in the sickening crunch he heard come from Flash’s nose? Maybe. Was he ashamed that he saw him leave the nurse’s office with the biggest bandage wrapped around it he’s ever seen? Not at all.

 

Peter was the last one to leave the guidance office. Everyone else had to go back to their classes after talking to the guidance counselors, but Harley was stuck in a chair outside the principal's office waiting to be picked up.

 

“I want to say thank you, Harley, I do,” Peter said as he came out of the office.

 

“But?”

 

Peter hesitated meeting Harley’s eyes. “But you could have handled it better?”

 

“I don’t know,” he exclaimed as he took a seat in the hallway next to Harley. “I’ve never had someone willing to stand up for me, and not just me but my friends, too. Really, I am thankful. I can’t believe you actually like me enough to punch some dude in the face-”

 

“Of course I like you Peter.” Harley gave Peter a warm smile and he didn’t miss the way Peter’s face got redder.

 

“Um, yeah,” he said clearing his throat. “So thanks a lot, really. Just, leave the punching to me when I’m fighting crime, okay? I don’t want to see you in trouble or hurt one day because of me and as much as I am hopeful that Flash will lay off, I don’t think he will.”

 

“How can you stand that guy?”

 

“I- what?”

 

“Seriously, Peter. He's a total jackass, makes fun of you, and he's bullied you for years from what I can tell. How come nobody here has done anything? Does your aunt or Tony even know about him? Why did your friends act like it was normal?”

 

“Because it is normal! Okay? It’s normal, no one pays attention anymore, no one pays attention to me, and I don’t want to bother Tony or stress May out more. She doesn’t need that.”

 

“I pay attention.” The blush came back to Peter's face. “I pay enough attention to know that you shouldn't have to deal with that alone, okay? Listen to me, Peter. It’s not normal for someone to bully you constantly and call you names and bring up people from your past and call you bad luck. I don’t know who your Uncle Ben is, but I’m assuming it’s a sore subject and that Flash shouldn't have brought it up. Teacher’s can do something about that, you know? Why haven't you gone to them before?”

 

“Because Flash’s mom is the principal. . .”

 

“So that's how someone so stupid got into a STEM school.” 

 

That got a laugh out of Peter before he looked at his watch. 

 

“Oh shit, my hall pass expires in one minute, I have to go to class!”

 

He stood up from the seat and started walking down the hallway until he turned back. “Harley?”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Thanks so much. Again.”

 

“No problem.”

 

“Harley?”

 

“Yes, Peter?”

 

“Do you, um, want to hang out sometime?”

 

“We live together.”

 

“I mean, um, I meant like-”

 

Harley laughed. “Yeah, I know what you meant. I saw an ice cream place on the way to school today, do you want to go there after school tomorrow? If I’m not expelled, of course.”

 

“Uh, yeah! Yeah, definitely!”

 

“It’s a date.” 

 

The two smiled at each other and the infamous blush intensified on Peter.

 

“Now get to class, idiot.”

 

“Oh, yeah!”

 

Harley watched as Peter raced down the hallway to his next class and he couldn't hold back an excited smile from his face. The high he was riding on, though, instantly fell when he saw Tony enter the building.

 

Tony made eye contact with Harley as he went into the principal's office. 

 

The principal was shocked when he walked in to claim guardianship of Harley but then quickly led him into a back room to discuss the issue. Several minutes later Tony walked back out and wordlessly took Harley to the car parked outside. It was only when the door slammed shut that he finally spoke.

 

“First day. First day at a new school in a new state with new kids. And you punch someone not even halfway through the day.”

 

Harley slumped further into his seat and ducked his head low.

 

“You decked a kid for being annoying. That’s what the principal told me, and frankly, that's not a good excuse. Look me in the eyes, Harley.”

 

Harley slowly lifted his head to Tony who had taken his sunglasses off and was currently glaring at him. “You’re lucky you’re not suspended. I had to pull some strings for that after you punched the principal's son. Not just anyone, the  _ principal's _ son.” 

 

He started the car and they started driving back to the tower. 

 

“I told Pepper I wasn’t going to be a good father, but Morgan taught me otherwise. Now, I’m not so sure. How do I punish you for this? Do you have any ideas, cause I’m open to anything.”

 

Harley remained silent and stared ahead.

 

“You’re going to school, you have detention for two hours after everyday, and the minute we get to the tower your going straight to your room. I’ll have FRIDAY lock every electronic you have, and you can only come out for dinner for the next week. Does that sound suitable enough? I think that's a great compromise.”

 

“No, it’s not because-”

 

“Because what, Harley? Because what? Because you punched someone on your first day of school at a  _ new school _ . A  _ private _ school. Why? Why did you do it?”

 

“Because he was bullying Peter!”

 

The car jolted but then Tony kept it straight and continued to the Tower. “What?”

 

“Yeah! He was talking about him all day, when he wasn't even in the same class, and then during lunch he came up to our table and started annoying everyone and made fun of Peter for no reason and he mentions Peter’s Uncle Ben and even though I don’t know who he is I knew it was bad and then he threatened Cassie so I asked him politely to leave or I would punch him and then he threatened to  _ sue _ me so I broke his nose, okay?! Is that a good enough reason?”

 

Tony paused for a minute, trying to comprehend what the kid had said. “Is this true?” he asked surprising calmly.

 

“Yes! You can ask everyone!”

 

“I’m going to kill that principal.”

 

“What did she tell you?”

 

“That you punched her kid for no reason and that you were the one calling him names. Honestly, did she not even look at the security cameras and just blindly trust her son? I swear I will get her fired.”

 

“Don't, please. Peter is already pretty upset by all of this and I don't want to make it worse or have him feel more guilty.”

 

“That kid’s too nice for his own good,” Tony muttered. “Do you have any better ideas on how to get back at that stupid lady and her son?”

 

“It depends, do I still have to go to detention?”

 

“You little shit. Detention, yes, but everything else, no.”

 

“Fine. So I have an idea that could be fun for every student but then also embarrass Flash and his mom.”

 

“Listening. . .”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i didnt edit this chapter, i was a bit too lazyyy ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ 
> 
> i dont like how i wrote flash, cause honestly i dont think he's that big of a bully. i see him as just more annoying than anything. but it was needed for harley's plan, so flash was the sacrifice. sorry??? and thoughts on what his plan is? hint: its a pretty common thing actually hehehe 
> 
> lmao i hate myself~ ah ahaha ha
> 
> but also:  
> guyssss
> 
> spiderman was. . . . 👀
> 
> that mid and post-credit scene tho. like. do they want us dead??? i did actually love the movie so much except for those parts. like the humor was on point and every time tony was brought up my heart shattered. i think i cried way more than a normal person would. . . my friends were annoyed by the end because of my screeches. oops?
> 
> at the beginning of the film tho, there was this annoying kid behind us (and we were in the front row) and he kept yelling out stupid comments after every trailer and it was so annoying. he was obviously doing it before we got there and once we were seated he did it for another two times until I yelled "dude shut up." ....the entire theater clapped and it was the best moment of my entire life :)
> 
> besides that, THIS WAS THE LONGEST CHAPTER YET ROLLING IN WITH A WHOOPING 3357 WORDS!!! WHOOT WHOOT!  
> next chapter's a bit shorter but it has that good ~parley content~
> 
> a n y w a y s  
> thanks for reading, leave a kudos and comment if ya liked it and if ya dont you'll never be able to see what happened to peter in the third movie o o p s


	15. In Which Both the Boys Reveal Their Angsty Backstory

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uh. . . yeet, ig?

Peter was a little bit late to dinner since Tony gave him permission to start his Spider-Man duties again that night. He walked into the kitchen slightly sweaty in sweatpants and an oversized t-shirt and Harley was lying if he didn't find it a little bit cute. Dinner passed without any mention of why Harley came home early and no teen was willing to bring up the events that took place at school. After dinner, everyone quietly shuffled back to their rooms, most of the teenagers saying they had homework.

 

Peter finished his homework in an hour since it was mostly just a review on the things they learned before the snap. He debated going down to his lab before he decided to get to bed early. He packed up his school bag and set his clothes out for tomorrow then crawled into bed thinking about the next day.

 

Harley had told him during dinner that he had detention for the next week for two hours after school, and Peter was a little dejected to hear that they’d have to postpone their date, but Harley reassured him that they could get ice cream after dinner tomorrow. When Peter asked him if it was okay with Tony, Harley said don’t worry about it so, naturally, Peter was worried about it. 

 

He spent about ten minutes in the dark trying to go to sleep until he finally gave up and asked FRIDAY.

 

“Hey, Fri,” he whispered to the darkness.

 

“Yes, Peter?” She responded quieter than normal, probably knowing that Peter was whispering because he didn’t want anyone to hear, which was true.

 

“Did Harley ask permission from Tony to get ice cream with me tomorrow night?”

 

“Yes, he did. Right after they got back to the tower.”

 

“Really?”

 

“Yes, Peter.”

 

He sat in silent wonder for a few seconds. Harley actually did get permission. . . 

 

Peter knew he should have just trusted Harley’s words, but still.  _ Don’t worry about it _ isn’t the most reassuring. 

 

“Is that all, Peter?”

 

“Yeah, Fri. Thanks,” he added after a pause. He could almost swear he heard her buzz happily. 

 

 

* * *

 

The next day at school passed with no incidents, thank god. Peter was delighted to hear Harley hadn’t punched Flash for a second time and was even happier to notice that Flash didn’t bother him at all throughout the day. Peter was doubtful that it was going to last, though, and was sure that Flash would be back to his usual self by next week. When he voiced that to Harley, he just hummed in acknowledgment.

 

“What are you planning?” Peter asked, narrowing his eyes as they walked down the halls.

 

“Nothing,” he responded casually. “You’ll see by the end of the week.” Then he started walking away faster.

 

“That’s not nothing, Harley. Harley!”

 

“Sorry, Peter! Can’t be late for detention!”

 

Peter could hear Lila and Cassie’s laughter from behind as they trailed after him to the car. The ride to the Tower felt longer without Harley. As soon as they pulled in the kids ran inside to get started on their homework. As they passed through the kitchen, Peter overheard Tony whisper to Scott, “We raised nerds.”

 

Peter finished in a little bit over two hours, which was around the time Harley arrived back to the Tower. Harley sent a message through FRIDAY for Peter to be ready by 8:00 after dinner. As soon as it came through, Peter’s face was blushing as he tried to think of an outfit. 

 

* * *

 

“So you are liking New York, right?” Peter asked as they slowly walked away from the ice cream store.

 

Harley pretended to think as he took another spoonful of his plain chocolate. “It’s definitely better with you,” he said smoothly.

 

“Holy shit,” Peter mumbled into his hand as he turned away as to not show his red face. “Please stop that,” he whined. “You’re way too smooth and confident!”

 

Harley laughed at Peter’s shy expense. “How can I stop when you’re just so cute?”

 

Peter let out another groan and Harley threw his head back in laughter.

 

“But seriously, it is pretty fun,” Harley admitted. “I love all the people I’ve met, except for that one exception, and there’s just so much to do here. In Rosehill it was like grass, grass, grass, oh is that some corn? Nope, more grass. And not to mention everyone was  _ so fucking dumb. _ What we were learning wasn’t even that hard, they all just didn’t care. Everyone was inheriting their dad’s farm or gas station. No one cared to do more, to leave Tennessee. They were all just. . . content. Doing mechanic work helped me ease my mind, and it also helped to have Tony give me any supplies I needed. I also studied ahead in my free time, to learn more about science and tech, and that obviously helped me get into Midtown. Not that that was the plan. . . I was just hoping to be able to get into MIT, even without Tony’s recommendation. Sorry, I was rambling, that probably didn’t even make sense.”

 

“No, I’m happy to learn more about you!” Peter beamed at Harley and he was figuratively blinded by all the happiness Peter emitted. “I also want to go to MIT! And I get wanting to escape, I also felt that when I lost my parents and my uncle. May helped me, but there was always this figurative cloud of doom over me, and being Spider-Man helped me ease that. And when Tony came to me it got even better. Ah, that probably also didn’t make sense, lol.”

 

“Did you just say L-O-L out loud?”

 

“Yeah?”

 

Harley gave Peter a look before shrugging. “Okay. So that’s a thing."

 

“Wait, hold up. You do know Gen Z self-deprecating humor and vines, right?”

 

“No. . .? Am I supposed to?”

 

“Holy shit, did you even have Wifi in Tennessee?”

 

“I mean, yeah? But I never really went on the internet. I don’t even have Instagram or Twitter or whatever. I just threw myself into learning.”

 

“Oh, you poor uncultured baby. . .”

 

“Thanks. . .?”

 

Peter’s face then lit up as he came up with an idea. 

 

“Oh, I am so introducing you to Shuri! Come on!” Peter grabbed Harley’s hand and then started running towards the Tower, throwing their finished ice cream into a passing garbage can. The Tower was only a couple blocks away so it was a short jog. When they reached the lobby, Harley was panting slightly but Peter was completely fine. 

 

“Just wait until we run the mile at school,” Peter said and the reaction on Harley’s face was priceless. “Come on, I need to ask Tony if Shuri can come over on Friday.”

 

Harley stopped. “Wait, Friday?”

 

“Yeah? What’s wrong with Friday?”

 

“Oh, nothing! It’s fine! Friday would be great!”

 

“You’re a terrible liar,” Peter said squinting at him, before shrugging. “Whatever. I guess it’s just part of your  _ plan _ .”

 

Harley sheepishly looked away as they got into the elevator, and that’s when he realized he was still holding Peter’s hand in his. He looked down, before looking back to Peter, who didn’t seem to notice. Harley wasn’t going to point anything out.

 

When the elevator dinged to the main living floor, Peter dropped Harley’s hand as he ran out straight to Tony who was on the couch. Harley put both his hands into his jacket’s pockets dejectedly and his face dropped the bright smile it held when Peter was next to him. When Tony looked back at him over the side of the couch, he just shrugged. He found himself doing a lot of that recently. 

 

Harley watched as Peter fervently explained how he wanted Shuri to come and visit on Friday, but after several seconds of staring pityingly at him, he decided to go back to his bedroom. Just as he started down the hallway, he heard someone call out to him. 

 

“Hey, Harley?”

 

He turned around to see Peter paused his conversation with Tony. “Yeah, Peter?”

 

“I had a really fun time tonight.” Peter’s smile was still blindingly happy, but this time there was also a hint of something else. . . adoration?

 

Harley was glad Tony was the only one in the living room to see Harley’s face turned bright pink. 

 

“I did too.”

 

He felt the smile come back to his face as he turned away and walked back to his room. There was only one thought running through his head as he lay in his bed that night.

 

_ This boy will be the absolute death of me.  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i felt like this chapter was short and sweet and just tooth-rotting fluffy parley content. there will definitely be even more parley fluff in the future, and i know exactly how i want to execute it *insert evil laugh*
> 
> a n y w a y s  
> leave a comment and kudos if you liked and if ya dont then you dont get to see any of the stage four marvel movies and tv shows!!! AH YOU GUYS IM SO EXCITED! especially for the loki tv show...👀 yall if he doesnt come back in the next thor film i stg i will f i g h t marvel


	16. In Which Peter Wants To Run For The Hills

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wassupppppppp

 

Tony and Harley we’re acting really weird Wednesday morning, and Peter was starting to get nervous. Whenever he approached Harley, he just shook his head and told him not to worry about it. So naturally, as said before, Peter was going to worry about it. 

 

The ride to Midtown was quiet today, Harley sipping his coffee and everyone else just being on their phones. Tony had agreed to Shuri coming Friday morning, along with King T’achalla, and they were going to stay for that weekend discussing some politics. The Avengers still haven’t made an official press conference about the battle that had happened, and they were trying to plan it for that weekend while T'challa was here. 

 

“So are we finally going to learn what your plan is today?” Cassie asked as Happy pulled into the school drop-off.

 

“Wait you don’t know either?” Peter asked. Cassie and Lila shook their heads.

 

“Harley’s been holding out on us,” Lila said.

 

Harley buzzed with an excited energy as they piled out of the car.

 

“You’ll find out today,” he said smugly. 

 

The first part of the day passed with no news and Peter started to get agitated once lunch rolled around. 

 

“Are you positive we’ll find out today?” Peter asked as they sat eating probably-not-safe cafeteria chicken.

 

“ _Yes_ , Peter, _calm_ _down_.”

 

He just huffed and finished eating. 

 

By the time last period rolled around, Peter’s spidey-sense was bouncing off the walls from his anxiety. He was listening to every little sound and conversation around him yet he still heard nothing. It was like anything interesting had just disappeared. Mr. Harrington’s science class went as slow as molasses until finally, it was just minutes until dismissal. Peter was worried.

 

“Oh, before you all pack up, I forgot to tell you guys something at the beginning of the period,” he said as the students started to put their books away. Suddenly, everybody was quiet and listening, and Peter was about bouncing out of his chair. 

 

“This class,” Mr. Harringont continued, “along with my first and third period classes will be going on an exciting trip to the Stark Tower! Actually, I think it’s the Avengers Tower now. . .”

 

The class was silent for several seconds, just enough time for Peter to go from excited to extremly scared.

 

“The three AP Chemistry classes from your year will be taking Friday off to take a tour of the Tower! Out of several STEM schools like Midtown, your entire class has had the most promising grades and test scores so Stark Industries reached out to invite us for a tour of their new facilities. They have many young workers in all of their labs, and who knows! Maybe one of you will like it and get to work there one day! Permission slips are due tomorrow so we can have a headcount of students attending by Friday. If all students are able to attend, we should have around forty students coming including this class since first and third period are small.”

 

The bell rung and all students rushed to the front of the room for their slip. Peter stayed stunned in his seat.

 

“Dude,” Ned said coming up behind him. “This is going to be epic.”

 

Peter gave Ned an incredulous look. “Ned. This trip is going to end my life.”

 

“Just think about it, you finally get to prove to all the teachers and students that your internship is real. Think about how cool you’ll be!”

 

“Ned, nothing cool is going to happen to me. Some Avenger is probably going to embarrass me in front of the whole grade, Flash will make fun of me, and then Tony will finally see how much of a loner and loser I am.”

 

“Bro, you call Tony Stark  _ Tony _ , you live in his  _ tower _ , he gave you a part of his  _ personal lab _ , and you told me that Mrs. Stark told you that Tony saved the world  _ because of you _ . I don’t think he’s going anywhere.”

 

Of course Peter knew that, but sometimes his insecurities of actually getting noticed by his childhood idol got in the way of that. 

 

“Okay, Ned. But seriously, all the Avengers are going to embaress me.”

 

“Dude, I’d love to be embaressed by the Avengers  _ any _ day.” 

 

They walked out into the hall together, meeting MJ and Lila by their lockers. Cassie was already outside waiting for them. 

 

“Shoot, I totally forgot Harley still had detention,” Peter exclaimed once they reached the car.

 

“Why, so you can yell at him for the field trip?” Cassie asked.

 

“How did all of you know and not tell me?!”

 

“Oh, no we just found out today,” MJ shrugged. “We just kept quiet at lunch.”

 

“I hate how all my friends are such good liars.”

 

“Not liars,” Lila said, “just keeping secrets.”

 

“Technically there is the term of an omniscient lie which is lying by not saying anything which we did- I’ll stop.”

 

Lila cut off Cassie’s rant with a glare. “Anyways, let’s get home. I have a project due next week and I want to get a head start.”

 

“I can’t believe they’ve already started giving projects out again.”

 

“What can you expect, it’s  _ school _ .”

 

 

* * *

 

“So, I’d like to make an announcement.” When Tony started dinner that way everyone knew it was either going to be great news or terrible news. For Peter, it was definitely terrible. “This Friday, all of our little youngling teenagers will be taking a tour of the tower with their highschool. They will be visiting several labs, the museum, the training rooms, and then a short tour of our floor. At the very end, we will be holding a segment for questions. Obviously, we can’t tell them about the battle and time heist, cause that press conference is this weekend, but any other safe questions can be answered. Oh! And T’achalla and Shuri will be arriving on Friday morning, as well. That being said, please  _ do not _ be on your best behavior on Friday. Show off as much as you want.” 

 

With the end of his little speech, all the adults looked down the table to the four chairs the teens were sitting in.

 

“Why can’t my school take a field trip home!” Cooper whined first.

 

Then the table broke into conversation of what all of them were going to do. Meanwhile, Peter was trying to bury himself underneath the table. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heyyyy...  
> so this was r e a l l y short. i just didnt know how to go further with this chapter and not end it weird. 
> 
> who could have EVER guESSED they would be going to the StArK ToWeR thats totally nEVER been DoNE beFORE!
> 
> let me know if you guys want longer chapters spaced far apart, or more shorter chapters like this more regularly uploaded. 
> 
> a n y w a y s  
> if ya enjoyed leave a comment or kudos and if ya didnt youll NeVeR bE aBLe tO rEaD fAnFiCtiOn AgAiN!


End file.
